


Getaway Car

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Crime, Drugs, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: Big Apple City's show of psychopaths and psychiatrists, drug lords, Mafias and COPS, true and false, out of control and cured.Big Apple City上演的，精神病患者与心理医生，毒枭、黑手党与警察，真情与假意，失控与治愈。
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 1

“X”是标志。我们脆弱的最后一点联系，在这个标志的节点处脱轨，就此背道而驰。我在欺骗自己，你不会是那个毁了我的人。

————————————————————

温柔地笑着送走今日最后一个患者，王耀脱下白大褂，披上卡其色的风衣。

衣兜里掏出手机，荧幕显示有一个来自亚瑟的未接电话。他们是高中同学，已经好些时间没有联系了。能找我什么事……怕麻烦的男人隐隐皱了眉头，但还是回拨了过去。

电话很快就接通了。

“喂？是王耀吗，好久不见，我是亚瑟。”

“是啊，好久不见，你警察的工作还顺利吗？”

那头沉默了一会儿。“其实不太好……我这边接到了一单有些棘手的案子。虽然这样开口有些难为情，王耀，我需要你的帮助。”

这个往日口是心非的男人，竟做出如此郑重的请求，王耀心里生出不详预感。“听着亚瑟，虽然我很想帮你的忙，但我最近排的……”

“嘿，嘿，先别急耀，这单生意酬劳还挺高的呢。”

“洗耳恭听。”

该死的男人，是块当警探的料，从哪得知自己缺钱要还大学贷款这个软肋。王耀把手机夹在肩膀和耳朵之间，漫不经心地收拾着公文包，等亚瑟交代事情的原委。

“你现在过来这个地址。”

———————————————————

The First Course

纽约是个钢筋水泥森林。王耀在这里求学、工作，生活了近十年，依旧不能习惯路边站着全副武装、带着突击步枪站岗的警察。更别提他待会就要与一个这样的亚瑟久别重逢，替他办一件不能光明正大在警局完成的案子。

王耀是个喜欢平和安定的人，所以才选择了心理学这门可以抚慰心灵的学科，然而微薄的薪水却对不起他在心理诊所兢兢业业的工作，仅够维持他毕业两年来的日常开销，学生贷款像一个担子压在心头。

他才下了火车，随着熙熙攘攘的人群涌向中央车站，又得踏上前往J town的地铁列车。终于到了目的地，望着面前这座建在公园旁的高级公寓，王耀又心生悔意。亚瑟承诺的报酬最好值得这般舟车劳顿。电梯停在顶层，王耀一走出来就看到了亚瑟，他仍穿着黑色的警服，但似乎已经等了一段时间，过道里充斥浓郁的烟味，戴着白色手套的指间还夹着一截积着灰的烟屁股。

王耀皱了皱鼻头，有些尴尬地打招呼：“嘿，好久不见亚瑟。怎么不在屋里等？” “那家伙一闻到烟味就会发狂，没办法。”亚瑟把烟头摁灭，带领王耀走进房间内部，声音里透着疲惫的沙哑。“任何不经意的举动都有可能惊动那头野兽，为了把他顺利带到这里，什么肌肉松弛剂、安眠药都用上了。负责制服他的我，还被狠狠咬了一口……”他摘下手套，苦笑着向王耀展示了一下自己右手上的绷带。

“为什么不直接在警署审问他？还要大动干戈把我请来这里。”王耀来回打量着那头还侧躺在沙发沉睡的“野兽”，是个看着还很年轻的金发男孩，身体随着呼吸缓慢起伏着。十六岁？十八岁？他也说不准。

“他估计是受到了惊吓，什么都不肯说。他是现场唯一一个目击证人。没有任何证据，甚至没有尸体。血倒是不少……”亚瑟从桌子上的牛皮纸袋拿出档案，递给了王耀。“话说回来他的双胞胎哥哥过来交了保释金、留了个地址就走了，真薄情啊，换作是我绝不会对自己弟弟这么狠。”

档案第一页是男孩的个人信息，金发碧眼，戴着有些土气的眼镜，精神抖擞的学生模样可爱得能让人会心一笑。与第二页的mug shot几乎不能联系起来。猩红的血把前额过长的金发捻成一缕缕，又沿着下眼睑滑落，空洞洞的表情让人怀疑这是恐怖片定妆照。

“阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯……”

王耀下意识地念出了这个名字，好奇心成功地击退了他最后一点疑虑。只是个19岁的年轻大一新生，被丢弃在了凶案现场，如今因PTSD无法开口说话甚至有过激防御行为，任务是安抚他、让他招供做笔录。应付的过来，毕竟他见过更糟糕的患者。“这上面写着他还获得过计算机科学联赛的金奖，真了不起，我就搞不明白代码这些玩意儿。”

“那些都是跟他大学联系拿到的，没啥用的资料。我怀疑这起案子和之前搅浑南方好几个镇子的毒枭黑帮纠纷有关联。”亚瑟走进宽敞的厨房，翻找出来几个劣质茶包，嫌弃地皱起了粗犷的眉毛。“一周前有目击者在ＫTown见过这家伙和瓦尔加斯黑手党头目来往。跟他同行的还有一个高大的银发男人，身分不明，至今也不知下落……生死未卜。”

“你的意思是现场那具消失的尸体，就是那个男人？”王耀摄取处理信息的能力很快。

“也就是说啊，”亚瑟把滚烫的水倒到三个简陋的马克杯里，茶色像血一样渗出滤袋。“那个男人可能已经死了……在这场凶杀案里。现场至少有5品脱的人血，掉落的凶器上也有不止一人的指纹，我们怀疑是团体作案并处理了尸体。阿尔弗雷德只受了轻伤，是我们唯一能接触到的目击证人，但他现在精神异常不稳定，送去医院根本没法从黑手党那保证他的安全……”

“所以你才把他藏在这里，让我来审问是吧，了解了。”

“唔嗯……”身后传来了动静，亚瑟紧张地把手搭在了腰间的警棍。阿尔弗雷德已经坐了起来，把毛毯掀开，很夸张地打了个哈欠，然后那双睡眼惺忪的蓝色眼睛看了过来。他还没从安眠镇定剂的效果中恢复过来。

“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，身体感觉怎样？不用紧张害怕，我是你的心理医生，我会帮你的。”王耀换上了接待患者的温柔笑脸，主动打破了三人间僵局。他深谙嘴角上扬什么角度、眼神带多少热度能让患者信任喜欢上自己。治疗心灵创伤最有效的三部曲。获取信任是最关键的一步，接着是想方设法从病人嘴里挖出他的历史。一般来说郁结在患者愿意倾诉这一步就解开了，最后一步是可有可无的开导，但几乎用不上。要不是患者自己就想通了，要不是顽冥不灵、无药可救了。

阿尔弗雷德像一个生锈的机器，僵硬地环顾四周，仰头的时候王耀看到了他脖颈上青紫色的掐痕。“……马修呢？”

亚瑟快要压抑不住激动的语气，这是个好迹象。“你想起来了？我们联系了马修，你的双胞胎兄弟。他只留下了地址，说晚些时候会来看你。”

阿尔弗雷德没有亚瑟预警般的疯狂，反倒像是个电池容量不足的玩具，一直低着金色的脑袋，露出颈侧一个注射镇定剂留下的针孔。他的手指一直揪着身上的墨绿色毛衣，不知道是谁给他换上的，有些过大。取代现场照片里、染满血腥的衬衣。

王耀大胆地坐在了这个号称是危险分子的男孩身侧，把盛着热茶的马克杯放在他的双手间。他能闻到医疗器械消毒水味……还有某种微妙的酸味，隐藏在洁净的沐浴露气味中。“阿尔弗，你愿意告诉我们，昨天你和谁在一起？你还记得去过布鲁克林区，然后是怎么遇到这位叫亚瑟的警察先生吗？”

阿尔弗雷德沉默不语，他的注意力似乎十分有限，固执地从毛衣转移到了白色的杯子上。淡红色的茶水摇曳倒映着灯光，是他能对外界作出唯一的回应。亚瑟不耐烦地叹了口气：“你也看到了，他什么都不肯说。”

一个曼哈顿富人区长大的白人孩子，从小不忧吃穿、成绩优秀，一下子搅入了黑帮与毒枭之间的战乱纠纷，目睹凶杀场景，被关押到警署还被注射药物控制……有心理应激创伤再正常不过了，王耀甚至为这个被迫接受理疗的患者感到抱歉。

啪嚓！马克杯发出要与茶几玻璃玉石具碎的哀鸣，裂成了碎片。

还有些烫的茶水溅到了王耀的大腿上，让他吃痛的下意识抬腿，却被另一人的体重压倒在沙发上。视野摆脱黑暗，他对上的是像海波一样蔚蓝的双眼，燃烧着动荡的火焰。

那是怎样一种情绪，是愤怒、抑或是悲恸？

王耀还在担心男孩的手有没有割伤时，他感觉到有什么冰冷的硬物在摩擦咽喉，甚至使上了劲往里凹陷。尖锐的痛让他本能地冷汗直流。那里一定出血了，他心想，有液体顺着颈侧滑进衣领的触觉，一阵恶寒。但他只能确认的是阿尔弗雷德表情扭曲的脸庞。

现在那双蓝眼睛里，分明写着是对自己的杀意。

“下地狱吧——伊万！！！”

下一秒，王耀以为自己的气管要被切开，血溅四方了。然而，男孩的身体在一阵抽搐后，倒在了自己身上。他身后是举着警棍的亚瑟，正喘着粗气，手指紧紧按在释放电流的按钮。 “你真走运，王耀。现在你是他一口认定的「伊万」了。”亚瑟把阿尔弗雷德已经软绵的身体拉开，给王耀喘息的空间。黑发男人惊魂未定地抚摸自己脖子上的液体，看到了手指上淡淡的血色，所幸是茶水，但根据痛楚肯定是破皮了。

“这是……怎么回事？为什么他要杀了我……伊万又是谁？”

面对连珠炮问题，亚瑟换上了一个神秘的表情。“虽然局里尚存疑，但我敢肯定……伊万就是现场失踪的那个人。我们已经锁定了好几个可疑目标，搜查行动中。不过根据现场的出血量，我们怀疑他已经是具尸体了。”

“所以是他产生幻觉了吗？这么危险的人物你不能就这么轻易地放任不管——即便刚满19岁，他也具备上街杀人放火的能力。”王耀不可置信地望着亚瑟用手铐把男孩的手腕铐在一起，连接的一根半米长的铁链，也被拴在了沙发腿上。

被铁链限制活动范围、匍匐昏睡的阿尔弗雷德让他想起小时候曾养过一只狗，金黄色的拉布拉多犬。他在路边湿透的纸箱里，发现了小狗奄奄一息的躯体，把它带回了家。

“如果我说——是一笔交易呢？”

“……是他的家人吧。”

“确实，马修除了保释金，还带着一大笔钱来。拜托我安置好这孩子，帮他洗清嫌疑，然后治好他的失心疯。但他那张脸冷漠得仿佛和他胞弟毫无交集，只是受人差遣办事，不想让家族蒙羞……虽然我也不想八卦别人家事啦。喏，这是你今日份的工钱。”

亚瑟从夹克内侧掏出一个鼓囊囊的信封抛向王耀，那个厚度轻易地就让王耀停止了抱怨。这里足足是他一个月的薪水，他艰难地吞咽了一下，内心是天人大战。

阿尔弗雷德又恢复了初见的模样，只是身体瑟缩着，口中还不断地呢喃着那个名字。伊万，伊万。最后王耀还是选择把信封揣进了风衣口袋，只是望向男孩的眼中，仍带着一丝畏惧。

亚瑟会意，嘴角勾起了弧度。“合作愉快，王耀。辞掉你那没前途的工作吧，明天开始你就住在这里负责他的治疗和饮食起居。我搜查到线索也会立马通知你。”

——————————————————

王耀几乎是逃也似的离开了这栋公寓楼，里面有一团黑压压的气场，压得他喘不过气来。

一个十九岁的年轻人被非法却合理地囚禁在最顶层的房间，丧失了理智，而自己需要把那些故事像挖雪芭球一样，从他的心里、脑子里、灵魂里掏出来。即便接触真相、人内心肮脏秘密时的心情总是亢奋不已的。

几个醉醺醺的女孩刚从酒吧俱乐部出来，勾肩搭背地贴到了王耀身侧，嬉笑着打闹，悄声耳语。

“先生，我这里有上好的伏特加，还有龙舌兰，你爱什么口味呢？”

———————————————————


	2. 2

情/愫在暧/昧不清的烛光中交织、摇曳。我想要离开他。我需要一个很好的理由，说服的了他，也说服的了我自己。

————————————————————

The Second Course 

喝过每日提神必备的一杯美式后，王耀如期抵达那栋公寓楼前，开始他这份危险但高薪的工作。要不是为了摄取大量咖啡因，他宁愿喝茶，又焦又苦涩的味道真的很挑战亚洲人的味蕾。虽然有亚瑟给的钥匙，但王耀决定先礼貌地敲敲房门。果然没有任何回应。 

即使那孩子醒着，也没法在那种状况下开门不是吗……王耀苦笑一声，转动钥匙打开了门。出乎意料的是，阿尔弗雷德已经醒了，应该是被刚被敲门声吵醒的，他湛蓝的眼睛上有一层模模糊糊的水光，迷离地盯着声音的源头。

“早上好，阿尔弗雷德。”王耀把手头的记录本放到一旁的茶几上。他突然觉得茶几上那个被马克杯敲击过后留下的裂痕有些刺眼，或许应该放点鲜花装饰。

阿尔弗雷德先是没有应他，等到王耀挪了张椅子坐在床边，他才勉勉强强回道：“伊万？”看样子是病的不轻，完完全全认错人了。王耀顿了一下，毕竟这个名字的主人可能已经不在人世……而阿尔弗雷德，他恨这个叫伊万的人恨到想杀死他，一次又一次。但此刻他的眸子澄澈得像天空，倒映出纯粹的喜悦，像小狗般亲昵的目光。王耀有些迟疑地答应了一声，把一直提着的随身行李放在了餐桌上。

“伊万，你终于搬过来和我一起住啦！我好开心呐！”阿尔弗雷德脸上绽出了一个很大的笑容，手臂举起来像是要给一个拥抱，却被金属清脆的碰撞声制住。“诶？”  
糟糕……忘记给他解开手/铐了，他会起疑心的吧。王耀冷汗直流，这种情况下应该怎么回应，大学导师没有教过他，书本上也没有这种知识。阿尔弗雷德会暴怒地扑上来掐住自己的脖子，并轻松地把它扭断吗？还是说他的手指会探进眼眶，把整个眼球都扯出来？无数个危险的念头在王耀的脑中闪过，他开始后悔没有随身备好武器。

但阿尔弗雷德只是脸上泛起了潮红，撅起了肉嘟嘟的脸蛋。年轻人的胶原蛋白光泽有些晃眼，竟让人产生了想要捏一捏的冲动。“伊万你这恶趣味的混蛋，又在耍我了，快给我解开！不然我保证你下次醒来发现脸上用永久马克笔写着「我是烂人」——”说完还来回晃动手上的铁链，锒铛作响。

看来阿尔弗雷德是完全、彻底的把我当做那个叫伊万的人了，王耀心想。而且这两个人关系似乎也不简单——刚解开手铐，他就像一只树袋熊一样环抱了上来，把毛绒绒的金色脑袋放在自己颈窝那里，来回磨/蹭着。男孩比常人要高的体温让他有些不适应。不对，应该说身为内敛的亚裔、他本身就不习惯这种亲/密的身体接/触……无奈地拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，示意他先松开。要命，为什么他能像狗狗一样热情又烦人。阿尔弗雷德似乎对公寓房间的一切都很熟悉，大概是上学期间的住宿吧，他走进了盥洗室，传来了水流的声音。

按理来说，王耀应该监视他，以免出岔子，但接到了亚瑟的来电。他小心翼翼地走到了客厅的角落，按下了接听键。 

“嘿，我来考勤了，你最好有在好好上班吧。” 

“不用你提醒，我在这看着他呢。倒是你，能提供点新的线索吗。”

“部下简直是一群饭桶——我也没少被头儿训，那混球除了会挑毛病还会干什么。嗐不提了，昨天调全市交通监控录像，发现了一辆可疑的车，黑色雪佛兰spark，车牌被遮挡了。全程只在埃克森桥的加油站停留过，一个银色长发的女人下车付的钱。据说她态度特别恶劣，差点发生争执，所以店员印象深刻。” 

王耀漫不经心地应着话，听亚瑟唠叨着案件的细节，实则紧张地瞟着盥洗室的门框。他正好结束这通电话，水声也终于停止，那个金灿灿的脑袋冒了出来，还蒸腾着白色的热气、淋/浴后的清香。

“我给你带了吃的，先过来吃饭吧，听亚瑟说你昨天一天都没吃饭，饿坏了吧。”王耀还是一贯地带上了温柔的笑脸，他现在每一步都像走在定时炸弹的边缘，不知道哪个举动就会刺激阿尔弗雷德发作。但此刻他好歹把电击棍藏在了衣兜里，要不是持枪证的程序特别慢，他或许应该再随身携带威力更猛的武器。毕竟这个男孩，不是普通人，他和黑/帮、毒/枭团伙有勾结，万一危险的家伙找上门来…… 

“嗯？亚瑟？那是谁啊，我可没听说过哦。啊——你肯定是又把我哥哥马修的名字记错了吧，真失礼呢！虽然他这个人的确就不太起眼，连同班几年的同学都会记不起他的名字……”阿尔弗雷德的注意力很快就被桌上还冒着热气的热狗面包所吸引了，明亮的眼睛里分明写着对食物的热切，他扒开包装纸，张开嘴就咬了一大口。“唔嗯、真好吃！伊万你也来尝一点看看……啊唔啊呜……” 

王耀也拆开了另一个热狗的包装纸，默默地吃了起来，余光扫着着对面的人。光是咀嚼着廉价的路边摊快餐，就能让他脸上露出如此满足、幸福、灿烂的像阳光一样的笑容——王耀不仅开始怀疑这个人前半生都在靠多么糟糕的食物维持生命。总而言之，这种高脂肪、高热量、味道单调的垃圾食品从来不是王耀的喜好，他总是努力的去唐人街集市收集各种家乡的调料、食材，还原出健康美味的菜肴。跟自己简陋的房间相比，阿尔弗雷德居住的公寓不仅坐落市区，还特别大，厨房也很气派宽阔，更显得冰箱、食物柜空荡荡的。啧，资/产/阶/级的阔佬真是令人羡慕。要是在这里添置些厨具、食材就好了，可以让他品尝自己的手艺，这家伙绝对会露出比刚才幸福百倍的吃相吧，做饭这点留学多年的王耀不会输给任何人。 

打住打住——王耀差点被一口面包噎到。这种“要搬进来给男友/孩子做饭的贤妻良母”想法是从哪个垃圾堆里灌输到自己脑子里的？他只是领着巨额薪水来这里治疗精神病患者的，除此之外不该有别的瓜葛。一定是阿尔弗雷德过分热情的错，让他产生了在照顾朋友或是某种大型犬的错觉。毕竟大多数美/国人面对同性还是抗拒过分亲密接触的，年轻男孩们总是能发明一套花里胡哨的碰拳见面礼，当然非要提到欧洲的贴面拥抱和亚洲的距离感，就是比上不足、比下有余了。 

阿尔弗雷德吃完之后，哼着小曲径直走向了房间，王耀也只得放下食物跟上。阿尔弗雷德在抽屉里找出一副眼镜戴上（原来那副应该是在案件现场丢失了），坐在书桌前，熟练地开启电脑操作起来，修长的十指在键盘上舒展收缩、轻盈地敲击，速度惊人，让王耀有些看花了眼。环顾四周，他的房间贴满了各种超级英雄或是流行乐队的海报，四周的架子上堆着厚厚的、生涩难懂的书籍，倒也摆着不少模型手办……阿尔弗雷德和普通的大学男生没什么区别，问题是他接下来说的话，怎么听都很危险。 

“这个设计真是漏洞百出，拒绝服务也会溢出哦~所以要把他们的网站系统账户密码统统改掉，还是直接销毁呢？” 

阿尔弗雷德扭头看着王耀，表情自然、语气轻松得像是问今天的晚饭吃什么。后者脑袋快要停止转动了，终究还是找回了点清明。 

“……阿尔弗，你在说什么啊。” 

阿尔弗雷德疑惑地眨了眨眼，皱起眉毛。“伊万你忘啦，最近你总是抱怨瓦尔加斯那帮家伙不满足军/火/黑/市交易，现在连毒/品也要跟你分一杯羹！” 

他视线转回到屏幕上，盯着一行行涌现的程序代码，似乎是运行成功了，阿尔弗雷德清脆的敲了一下舌头。“whoops，病毒植入成功！我在捣毁他们的暗/网交易系统，真迫不及待想知道他们一上线就掉进hero设置的陷阱里，是绝望还是愤怒呢~” 

瓦尔加斯这个名字，属于布鲁克林区现存的最大意裔黑/帮，经营范围包括赌场、绑架、敲诈和黑/市交易等，大人会用《教父》系列来吓调皮小孩的存在。多亏了阿尔弗雷德是个话匣子一打开就停不下来的人，大概在对话中有了头绪的黑发男人，开始揉着自己发痛的太阳穴。这孩子的骇客技能，要是用在维护世界和平上该多好……你知道最后自己会因为贪图一时的好奇心和冲动、沦落到多危险的境地吗！ 

“你的嘴边粘上东西了。”王耀实在忍不住要制止他自掘坟墓的行为，走到阿尔弗雷德身边，用餐巾纸擦拭他嘴角的芥末酱，这个举动果然让他忙碌敲着键盘的手停了下来。一直大大咧咧的阿尔弗雷德突然扭捏了起来，脸染上粉红，眼神也往一边瞟。“你今天好奇怪，伊万。”就连音量都降了一个度，王耀还在擦拭的手颤抖了一下。“为什么这么说，那我应该是怎么样的？” 

阿尔弗雷德没有抬头，那双蓝色的眼睛往上看，在脸庞与镜片之间的缝隙对上了王耀的，写着真诚、坦率，但这份纯真，因为染上了一些羞怯而显得风/情万种。“就是……你平时没有这么温柔。”王耀开始思索，自己是不是应该端上恶人的架子才不被暴露。阿尔弗雷德又继续说道：“虽然我还是更喜欢平时那个你。” 

然后湿/润、柔软、甜蜜的嘴唇凑了上来，紧紧地贴在了王耀的下唇——

王耀瞪大了双眼，他品尝到了酱汁的甜味和薄荷牙膏的气息。发生了什么，阿尔弗雷德他……为什么突然吻我？王耀应付不暇突如其来的吻，但他勉强做到在错愕中思考：阿尔弗雷德并不排斥与伊万的接触，甚至如今把我错当成伊万还主动亲/吻……莫非，阿尔弗雷德与伊万其实是情/人关系？王耀觉得他的舌头被卷进对方口腔，现在的年轻人接//吻都这么热烈啊，他想。是为了进一步能从阿尔弗雷德口中知道更多的情报，这么说服自己后，王耀不得不豁出去了——他也开始专注于这个吻，想象一分钟前阿尔弗雷德说的“平时没有这么温柔”是什么意思……就是撕/咬一般地去吻他吗？ 

万幸王耀的头脑找到办法保持冷静，他研究阿尔弗雷德的换气时间与频率，还不忘抱紧阿尔弗雷德的背。希望在你眼中的“伊万”和记忆中一样，王耀渐渐发现了阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的方式，内心舒了一口气。看到阿尔弗雷德仍旧闭上眼睛，忘情地享受这个吻，于是他也把眼睛闭上了。

“唔、嗯……”阿尔弗雷德发出动///情的细碎喘息，下意识扭/动着腰肢，王耀能感受到他的身体在怀里变得愈发火//热起来，“万……万尼亚……我要、喘不过气来了……”王耀这才反应过来，结束了这个吻。两人轻喘着气，注视对方。在他眼睛那抹蓝色水光里，王耀只能看到他自己的脸：黑发、棕色眼睛……绝不可能与被害的伊万·布拉金斯基的模样重合。这个按理讲应该视力没有问题的年轻人，为什么疯了以后，会把我看成伊万的样子呢？王耀不知道自己有什么特殊之处能与伊万类同。

但只是这样被阿尔弗雷德牵着鼻子走不行，他有必须完成的工作。王耀有些怕与他直接眼神接触，他索性把这具灼/热的躯体纳入怀中，努力想起亚瑟交代要问的问题，该死的长，像每个月溢出邮筒的账单。两人的身高差距不大，阿尔弗雷德会察觉到不妥吗？他很担心两人紧贴的胸膛会把他过分紧张的心跳传递过去。“……伊万？”怀里的人用更为用力的拥抱回应，热/息喷洒在颈侧。

“阿尔弗雷德，你从什么时候开始喜欢上我？” 

“当然是从第一次遇到开始！” 

“第一次？你还记得当时我在做什么吗？” 

“诶——这也太难为我了吧！让我想想……我记得是感恩节前后吧，你在酒吧跟我搭讪，还把我从那些黑/帮手里救了下来。虽然我当时吓坏了，我还以为你也要把我灭口！不知不觉都快一个月过去了啊，为什么突然问起这个？”

王耀从阿尔弗雷德口中套出这个关键的时间点……感恩节？他之前一直观察阿尔弗雷德的表情神态，判断这个病人没有撒谎。那么就是阿尔弗雷德的记忆此刻停滞在十二月。然而，现在的时间点是料峭春寒的三月份。三个月前，伊万和阿尔弗雷德一见钟情，是一对如胶似漆的恋人；三个月后，两人的关系发生剧变。虽然到现在还不能断言阿尔弗雷德到底做了什么，但昨天的他对伊万的恨和杀意真切的、几乎要刻进血液里。

“那你接下来要放春假了吧，打算做什么？”王耀试探性地问，内心腹诽着明明是在旷学。 

“当然是和你一起干坏事……独享整个大苹果*。只要是和你在一起，整个世界都可以被我们踩在脚下。”阿尔弗雷德嘴角突然勾起了一个坏坏的笑容，蓝色的眼睛闪着狡黠的光，双臂紧紧地环抱住王耀的肩，开始舔/舐男人已经染上红色的耳廓。“那么，现在我们可以干一些别·的·坏·事了吗，布拉金斯基先生？”

王耀能感受到两人下身早就都鼓起了一块，这是身躯的纠/缠/磨/蹭、耳边似真似假的情话擦枪走火了的后果。阿尔弗雷德那张俊美青涩的面容染上媚/态，被吻得湿/润/红/肿的唇还在四处点/火，王耀的气息在这幅光景的刺激下也更为紊/乱粗/重，手往下探去。 

这是违反了心理医生的基本的职业伦理吧。有自己职业道德要求的医生，一般情况下都会遵守不得与来访者或者寻求治疗的人发生咨询与治疗以外的关系的原则，比如朋友、恋人等关系，甚至进入对方的生活圈子，这些都是属于患者的个人隐私，作为医生是绝对不能涉足的领域。而现在的他，抚摸着怀里人因情////欲煎熬而不止颤抖着的躯体，引发一连串甜腻的喘/息和低/吟。年轻人就是年轻人，身体敏///感得经不起一丝挑///逗，王耀心想。

但如果，此刻患者需要的正是这样的治疗，能够弥补他心灵上需要的空缺，哪怕是虚幻的，也真真实实能成为希望的空缺。王耀并不介意自己做出这类牺牲来拯救一个能将陌生人看作是恋人的精神病人，毕竟他也得到了应有的酬劳回报。况且和患者上///床，貌似也不是第一次了，男女通吃的他深谙都市丛林法则，各取所需，好聚好散。 

王耀的手抚上阿尔弗雷德的后颈，摩/挲着那里细软的发根，同样报以一个不怀好意的笑。“你要的坏·事，我给你。”主动地给了阿尔弗雷德一个强硬的热/吻，两人维持交///缠的状态，一起倒在了床上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注解：
> 
> 大苹果 — Big Apple City，纽/约城
> 
> The 2nd Course — 第二个疗程


	3. 3

我早就从前车之覆的故事中深深地明白——我们都被诅咒了。永远不会再有人听见，那稠密的夜幕中那一声猎枪的巨响。

————————————————————

The Third Course ( I )

晨晖透过窗帘的缝隙照进来，扫在眼皮上。和阿尔弗雷德同居已经是第几天了来着，王耀极不情愿地睁开眼，发现被一只不属于自己的手臂紧紧地搂住，缠/在下/身的大腿也紧紧地贴着。

王耀撑起上半身，端详阿尔弗雷德乖巧的睡颜。这家伙，安分下来的样子还是挺可爱的……就是睡相太差了，老是半夜喜欢突然把人当抱枕一样勒着，有时候还会把自己踢下床。王耀的睡眠一向很浅，刚开始那几晚他总半夜被阿尔弗雷德花样弄醒，然后躺在地板上盯着天花板思考人生，导致第二天的工作效率极差。不过大概过了一周后，王耀也渐渐适应了阿尔弗雷德这个可爱的小习惯，他就过上每天早晨能够被阿尔弗雷德如树袋熊一样被紧拥的日子。

早晨的时光如此美好，如果忽略粘人阿尔弗雷德抱着他不放的话——他要开始今天的工作了，首先就是要把阿尔弗雷德叫醒。“阿尔弗，阿尔弗”，王耀亲昵地叫着阿尔弗雷德的名字，“该起床了。”

“嗯……万尼亚……”阿尔弗雷德半睁开眼，像是见到光就被晒死的吸血鬼一样躲避着清晨的太阳，把被子蒙到了脑袋上，又像个逃避上学的小孩那般任性地埋进床里。看到这，王耀的眼底的不由得色泽加深了。“再让我多睡一会儿……”阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，无意识地拉扯完被子后一个人占据了整张床——把王耀的位置也占领了。

真是个难服侍的……病人。他是我的病人，王耀默默对自己说。

没有管赖床的阿尔弗雷德，王耀自行做早餐去了。他去厨房冰箱里拿出几片吐司塞进面包机，等待面包烤好的时间里拿出些咖啡粉放进咖啡机。阿尔弗雷德家原有的食物储备并不丰富，无非是一冰箱的可乐和速食披萨。王耀搬进来后，根据他个人的饮食习惯，为阿尔弗雷德家的厨房增添了不少应是一个正常家庭该有的东西。面包、咖啡，就再煎个太阳蛋和培根吧……王耀思考着阿尔弗雷德醒来最想吃到的早餐会是什么，欣悦地把橄榄油倒在平底锅上。

食材快准备完毕后，他就开始捣鼓厨房里的器具了——正当王耀把一只鸡蛋单手打进平底锅时，放在一旁的手机响了。

“喂，王耀。”亚瑟打电话过来。“早上好，你现在在阿尔弗雷德家吧？”王耀转头看了眼对面房间还在睡梦中的阿尔弗雷德，心不在焉地答道：“我是在家，有什么事吗？”

“有新线索，可能情况有变。我待会要过来。”亚瑟没透露更多的信息，只是简短地向王耀说明新的计划。而听到后王耀却眉头一皱，他看到锅里的煎蛋快要焦了，是时候要翻个面……“要尽快从阿尔弗雷德的嘴里套出关键信息，不然会影响到整个调查进度。”亚瑟的声音还源源不断地飘入他的脑海，这可不行，阿尔弗雷德还没吃早餐呢。王耀没怎么理会亚瑟的话，自顾自地继续做他的早餐。

“……王耀？王耀你听得到吗？”亚瑟以为他电话信号不好，急切地确认。

王耀沉默许久，恍惚地看着咖啡机里一滴滴往下积聚的咖啡，直到面包机发出“叮”的一声，他才回过神来。“你来吧，阿尔弗雷德还在睡觉。他精神有些不稳定，最好别受到太大刺激。”亚瑟愣了下，含糊地说：“啊，好，那就待会儿见。”然后王耀不耐烦地按下了红色的通话结束按钮。

亚瑟刚进门时，阿尔弗雷德正好从洗浴间冲澡出来。

在他看到亚瑟那张脸的一刹那，阿尔弗雷德站在原地，一动不动地紧皱着眉头，波动的蓝眼睛狠狠地盯着亚瑟。糟了，他现在没有被我戴上手铐。王耀想起第一次见到阿尔弗雷德发病时对自己和亚瑟作出的防备和攻击，不由得冷汗一冒。他还未等亚瑟开口说些什么，赶紧迅速地引出话题转移阿尔弗雷德的注意：“阿尔弗，早餐做好了。有你喜欢的煎蛋。”王耀希望食物还能分散下阿尔弗雷德的集中力。

“知道了，万尼亚。我等一下……”可惜，这个方法不算太奏效。阿尔弗雷德仍在用如观察猎物一举一动的雄狮般留意亚瑟的神情。亚瑟被他突如其来的凶狠吓到了，也在门口站着，不敢轻举妄动。“马修……”阿尔弗雷德对亚瑟说，语气里夹杂着一半想念一半怨恨地喊着这个名字，听得一旁的王耀想起这十来天前他首次治疗阿尔弗雷德时，阿尔弗雷德是用同样的语气喊他。马修，是马修·威廉姆斯吗？资料上显示他是阿尔弗雷德的双胞胎哥哥，实际上可能是阿尔弗雷德的什么人？王耀手无意识地抓紧了。

幸好亚瑟身为警/察的专业素养一如既往地发挥出良好的效果，他花费了几秒恢复镇定，推测阿尔弗雷德是疑似见到熟人后，试探性地回应：“阿尔弗雷德，好久不见。”

“真的是你吗，马修。”阿尔弗雷德稍微挪动了一两步，他的肩膀颤抖地推动手臂抬起，然而脸上挂着的表情如与亚瑟第一次见到他那般凶狠，近乎是恨不得当场把亚瑟杀掉、既害怕又想逃离的矛盾心态一步步地走进亚瑟。

然后他几乎像是扑过去地抱紧亚瑟。亚瑟脸色都苍白了，还没反应过来发生了什么，王耀都要怀疑他是不是该拔枪了，却听见一声“我想死你了，马修——”，以此结束心惊肉跳的见面。

“马修，你居然回来了！”阿尔弗雷德的怪力把亚瑟抱得快喘不过气来了，亚瑟一瞬间后悔刚刚他没有往后躲而是正面迎合阿尔弗雷德的熊抱，“阿尔弗雷德，放开我……”结果就是他只能无力地在阿尔弗雷德怀里挣扎。

“哈哈哈，都快二十年了，你还是不习惯hero我爱的拥抱。”阿尔弗雷德放开亚瑟，回头对王耀说：“伊万你看，马修居然搬回来了。”他的手仍勾着亚瑟的肩，“我就说前几天都是误会，伊万不是坏家伙，你们能处好关系。”

“没错，我们其实能和睦相处。”王耀满意地看到亚瑟与他交换眼神，庆幸亚瑟不愿意待在阿尔弗雷德身边，他们都觉得是时候要离开这里。

——————————————————————

“阿尔弗雷德的情况还是老样子？”亚瑟关上计程车的门。他与王耀都坐在后排，见王耀将靠在玻璃窗上，若有所思，不知在想些什么。“刚刚那是怎么回事？阿尔弗雷德没有对误视成马修的我攻击，实际上他们的关系还不错？”亚瑟见王耀半天没理他，也不指望王耀能回答，背靠在座椅上自言自语地分析。

王耀望着窗外的逼仄排列的高楼，勉强地回答亚瑟的问题：“我也不清楚。阿尔弗雷德还以为现在是去年11月底，然后他与伊万·布拉金斯基在……在同/居。”王耀不甘地加重了词语的发音，他在告诉亚瑟，也在告诉自己，伊万·布拉金斯基在阿尔弗雷德家亲密无间地共同居住事实。

“马修·威廉姆斯也曾经居住在这间公寓。你进去时阿尔弗雷德说马修终于回来了，那估计这个房间原是两兄弟上大学时的住所，而后来伊万搬了进来。”王耀综合这半个月来与阿尔弗雷德相处的信息，觉得还是能老实透露点关键结论给亚瑟。说实话，他还真的不敢把全部已知的内容告诉亚瑟，他敢肯定，要是亚瑟盘问他信息来源的细节，知道他与阿尔弗雷德上//床，他会立马丢了这份高薪工作，同时自然也失去与阿尔弗雷德接近的唯一机会。

“你没开玩笑吧？”亚瑟半信半疑，“我还记得马修·威廉姆斯那张冷冰冰的脸，就像阿尔弗雷德根本不是他亲弟弟，随意拿笔钱打发我们快点破案，别让他坐牢便是了。”

王耀笑了笑，调侃地对亚瑟说：“你才是开玩笑吧，给这个数字打发，有钱人家的少爷真好骗。”他不敢直视亚瑟的视线，怕是亚瑟敏锐的职业习惯能发现些端倪。于是王耀只好随心所欲地把目光凝聚在计程车前进的路面，接下来他们要去的地点是疑似是伊万·布拉金斯基的最后失踪地点。亚瑟告诉他，如果情报准确，他们今天就能发现布拉金斯基，能见到他本人，或者是尸/体。

最好是毒/枭惨不忍睹的尸/体，王耀恶意地希望即将下来能期待到的结果，棕色的眼睛里盲目地生起一团无名的怒火。他想最好这单案子就以被害者死亡结束算了，这样他就能从阿尔弗雷德的口中套下剩余亚瑟需要的情报后潇洒走人，不用牵涉进被人莫名其妙看成恋人的狗血戏码之中。

不对，不能这样做。王耀转念一想，他觉得不能这么快就结束与阿尔弗雷德的关系，从个人感情上王耀承认他很享受，也很在意阿尔弗雷德，他觉得接下亚瑟交给自己的委托是人生中开启新的一段经历。如果今天他们找不到布拉金斯基，是不是今后他和阿尔弗雷德——

“毕竟这起案子涉及到的失踪者是警队长期追踪的重要人物，该下重本请来你这位‘专家’的钱不能少。”亚瑟没留意到王耀微妙的变化，顺着接下去王耀的调侃。“更何况，你也的确从阿尔弗雷德的口中撬出不少有用的信息，我想我应该通知同事们调查马修·威廉姆斯过去三个月的可疑点。”亚瑟看起来也对接下来的调查充满信心。

“那就你好运，我们到了。”王耀主动打开车门。

亚瑟到现场才发现他的同事们都到了：弗朗西斯、伊丽莎白、罗德里赫和路德维希。弗朗西斯看到来人，眼神在王耀与亚瑟间转了转：“小亚蒂你真是来得太慢了。……和你一起来的人是谁？我不记得我的组员有这位先生。”他走进王耀，伸出手，“你好，我是分队队长弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，请问你是？”

王耀与弗朗西斯握了握手，正想回答时，亚瑟打断了对话。“他叫王耀，是我请的心理治疗师，目前在调整阿尔弗雷德的精神情况。”亚瑟示意王耀不用回答，径自对弗朗西斯解释说：“带他过来可能会对案情有帮助。”亚瑟出示了一份文件递给弗朗西斯，证明王耀能有权限到调查现场。

弗朗西斯接过文件，快速扫过一遍文件的内容，耐人寻味地对亚瑟笑道：“你什么时候请的人？还是受马修……马修·威廉姆斯委托，下次遇到同样情况先告诉你的同事们比较好。”他转头看了眼罗德里赫，“再说，我们不是有罗德里赫在吗？”

“说过多少次，我只是法医。”罗德里赫无奈地应道，他也跟着问了王耀几个专业的医学常识问题，觉得王耀的资历足以对案情有帮助后同意王耀加入调查。“希望等下你的职业技能能够帮助我们，祝我们合作愉快。”问完后，他礼貌地结束对话。

弗朗西斯安排完在场人员的分工后，把王耀拉到一边。“等下搜查时，记住你要把全部信息都告诉我，不能有一点隐瞒。”王耀听弗朗西斯语气不至于是对他的出现有所不满，但直觉觉得弗朗西斯介意他的参与。“事关重要，这起案子的很多线索都会汇总到我这个队长这，如今你加入了我们的团队，要记得这条规则。”

王耀点点头示意他知道了。

于是在队里唯一的/女警，伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的带队下，他们敲开可疑地点的门。

“前几日我们发现这附近有个打探布拉金斯基家族信息的女人出现，浅发紫眼，说话有一口俄罗斯口音。”弗朗西斯站得最远，与他一旁的王耀解释这次搜查的目的。“我们根据之前的线索，怀疑这个女人是伊万·布拉金斯基的手下或是同乡，布拉金斯基的消失可能与她有关。”弗朗西斯说完，王耀就听到老旧的门发出吱呀一声，一个褐色头发的女人探出头来。

“您好女士，”开口的是伊丽莎白，按弗朗西斯的话说是为了减少独身女性被一群男人围起来搜屋的恐惧，才特意让伊丽莎白也来到现场。“FBI，这是我们的搜查证。你的名字是娜塔莉亚·阿尔洛夫斯卡娅吗？”褐发女人的眼珠转动，警惕地看看伊丽莎白手上的证件，眉头皱起。“……你觉得一个墨西哥妓///女会起这么拗口的名字？你们找错人了，我叫Berry。”

王耀看了看女人的头发，又听到她的口音带有点西班牙口音，心下一愣，或许真正的娜塔莉亚已经闻讯潜逃了。

“我们怀疑此处窝藏要犯，请配合调查。”路德维希谨慎地越过伊丽莎白，走在最前，按照以往惯例，他通常是第一个进门的人，以防犯人藏有武器攻击队友。“请进吧……”女人咬牙切齿，推开了门。

根据事先做好的分工安排，弗朗西斯与亚瑟留在原地询问女人大致情况，让王耀、路德维希、罗德里赫与伊丽莎白去调查全部的房间。路德维希去了范围较大的客厅、罗德里赫负责厨房与洗浴间这些有机会用隐藏化学线索的地方，而伊丽莎白，则是弗朗西斯同样以尊重女性的理由去调查这女人的卧室。都分工的差不多了，留给王耀的就只有小小的储物间。

储物间不大，约莫就只有七八平米的样子，乱七八糟地摆放着一堆杂物和个被布盖着的柜子。王耀翻了下地上的杂物，无非是些鞋盒和被放在纸箱里的时尚书籍，明显是女性家的储物间应有的东西。看到地上摆放的东西，王耀不禁觉得失望，他并没有看到期待的藏匿现场，也没有找到期待的人。

弗朗西斯和亚瑟还在与那女人随便聊些无聊的话题，一无所获的王耀想离开储物室，回到客厅汇报结果。等等，他突然停下脚步，直觉告诉他哪里不对。

除我外，这里还有第二个人。王耀坚定地说服自己。他脑里努力分辨开外头闲聊的人声与隔壁房间其他人搜查带来的杂音，紧盯着小小房间的一切企图寻找不和谐的来源。我必须得找到，他想。

过了一会儿，他慢慢地靠近那个被布盖住的柜子，皮鞋碾过年久失修的木地板，发出吱呀的响声。能结束他虚假的情人关系、阿尔弗雷德的幻想还有亚瑟苦苦追查案子的人就藏在这里吗？王耀一把扯开上面的布，扬起的灰尘像是为即将到来的戏剧上映前的特效烟雾一样，使人内心充满期待。

伊万·布拉金斯基，你会在这里吗？

———————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整理一下警/察人名对照表：
> 
> 上司—法叔 弗朗西斯（法）
> 
> 队长—英英 亚瑟（英）
> 
> 专家—小少爷 罗德里赫（奥）
> 
> 队员—德椅子 路德维希（德）
> 
> 洪姐 伊丽莎白（匈）


	4. 3-2

我早就从前车之覆的故事中深深地明白——我们都被诅咒了。永远不会再有人听见，那稠密的夜幕中那一声猎枪的巨响。

————————————————————

The Third Course (Ⅱ)

从胸腔处传来撕裂的痛楚把伊万从混沌中拉出，他的双眸睁开一条细缝，能望到的却只是一片黑暗。

我这是在哪里？

他想要动一动自己的身体，却发现自己的肢体几乎失去痛觉以外的知觉。更甚，他的肢体此刻正以不协调的姿势蜷缩着，意识到自己是被硬塞进一个橱柜里。此刻的自己，像极某种微弱挣扎的丑陋爬虫，连把柜门打开都做不到。

伊万开始回忆昏迷前自己发生了什么。警车的鸣笛，擦过身侧的子弹，飙升的肾上腺素，车仪表盘指向右侧的指针。还有……阿尔弗雷德。

昔日恋人的名字让伊万紫色的眼眸一暗。

阿尔弗雷德那天很乖，不对，应该从注射那一晚开始他就一直表现很乖，对自己百依百顺，否则他就得不到缓解药瘾的奖励。所以他没有设防，没有预料到恋人的连帽衣兜里还揣着一把水果刀，也预料不到刀尖扎向的是自己胸口——又一阵痛楚在黑暗中袭来，伊万苍白的脸颊冒出冷汗，虚弱感笼罩了全身。自己一定流了大量血，身体还有热量和液体源源不断从胸口流失的鲜明记忆。在那之后就失去了意识，最后只看到阿尔弗雷德伏在自己身上，歇斯底里地哭喊，肩头一颤一颤，沾满血污的扭曲面庞有如恶魔。

回想了自己干的肮脏勾当，或许是天罚、抑或是圣父终究愤怒了？伊万嘴角牵扯一个苦笑，兴许自己早就被神明抛弃了。

他想要敲一下柜门，弄清是何方神圣把自己锁在这种鬼地方，但手指只够力气剐蹭木板，发出微弱的声音。突然，他听到有人在橱柜外侧轻敲着节奏，传递着某种讯息。

“笃、笃笃笃，笃、笃笃。”（不要动。不要发出声音。）

从胸腔处传来撕裂的痛楚把伊万从混沌中拉出，他的双眸睁开一条细缝，能望到的却只是一片黑暗。  
我这是在哪里？  
他想要动一动自己的身体，却发现自己的肢体几乎失去痛觉以外的知觉。更甚，他的肢体此刻正以不协调的姿势蜷缩着，意识到自己是被硬塞进一个橱柜里。此刻的自己，像极某种微弱挣扎的丑陋爬虫，连把柜门打开都做不到。  
伊万开始回忆昏迷前自己发生了什么。警车的鸣笛，擦过身侧的子弹，飙升的肾上腺素，车仪表盘指向右侧的指针。还有……阿尔弗雷德。  
昔日恋人的名字让伊万紫色的眼眸一暗。  
阿尔弗雷德那天很乖，不对，应该从注射那一晚开始他就一直表现很乖，对自己百依百顺，否则他就得不到缓解药瘾的奖励。所以他没有设防，没有预料到恋人的连帽衣兜里还揣着一把水果刀，也预料不到刀尖扎向的是自己胸口——又一阵痛楚在黑暗中袭来，伊万苍白的脸颊冒出冷汗，虚弱感笼罩了全身。自己一定流了大量血，身体还有热量和液体源源不断从胸口流失的鲜明记忆。在那之后就失去了意识，最后只看到阿尔弗雷德伏在自己身上，歇斯底里地哭喊，肩头一颤一颤，沾满血污的扭曲面庞有如恶魔。  
回想了自己干的肮脏勾当，或许是天罚、抑或是圣父终究愤怒了？伊万嘴角牵扯一个苦笑，兴许自己早就被神明抛弃了。  
他想要敲一下柜门，弄清是何方神圣把自己锁在这种鬼地方，但手指只够力气剐蹭木板，发出微弱的声音。突然，他听到有人在橱柜外侧轻敲着节奏，传递着某种讯息。  
“笃、笃笃笃，笃、笃笃。”（不要动。不要发出声音。）  
这个暗号排列，是自己从小就在俄罗斯黑帮家族学到的东西，祖传的技能之一。父母费尽心血，身体力行地培育自己和姐妹冬妮娅、娜塔莉亚，从不谙世事的孩童成长为完美的杀手暴徒。但经济不景气，留在家乡也只能竭泽而渔，他带上姐妹，和自己最信任的三个小弟托里斯、爱德华和莱维斯，偷渡来到了太平洋彼岸的灯塔之国。几经辗转，也在大苹果城市站稳了脚跟，做起毒/品的黑市交易。但那群该死的意大利裔黑手党贪得无厌，像下水道阴沟里筑巢的老鼠无处不在，老是在自己地盘坏好事，甚至把冬妮娅给……  
所以那一晚，是娜塔莉娅带人救走了自己。阿尔弗雷德他现在在哪里呢。现在这个密闭的空间外面又发生着什么？突然远处一个陌生的声音，透过厚木板闷闷地传了过来。  
“FBI，这是我们的搜查证……我们怀疑此处窝藏要犯，请配合调查。”原本站在橱柜旁的人脚步声渐远，响起的是自己妹妹娜塔莉亚的声音：“请进吧……”她隐藏起自己的俄式口音，故意带上了含糊、浓重的墨西哥口音。“这张还原肖像上的人，你有在附近见过吗？”该死的，警察已经拿到自己的模拟肖像，下一步是什么？全城散布伊万·布拉金斯基大头贴的悬赏通缉令吗。  
“没见过，警探先生。是什么危险的杀人犯逃逸吗？最近布鲁克林都不太平呢，前两日才有黑帮上门勒索钱财。”他听到娜塔莉亚装作轻松的口吻与警察对话。  
“关于这个区的治安我们警力会跟进的，但你也明白……”后面的对话，随着人声飘向另一个房间模糊不清。但伊万设法从脚步声、对话声、翻箱倒柜的声音中得出，这得有一队条子。他们是怎么找到这个窝点的？圣父保佑，和那群疯子的枪战中，自己手下其他兄弟能平安保住性命，伊万咬紧下唇。还有自己的恋人阿尔弗雷德、长姐冬妮娅，即使他们的背叛带来的刀割感至今还留着一道丑陋的疤痕。  
突然，一串脚步声向这边靠近了，大致判断是一个人，体格不会很壮硕。伊万还察觉此人和普通警察搜查横冲直撞不同，甚至说的上有些优柔寡断、来回踱步却没有打翻任何东西，是新手吗。伊万下意识地屏住呼吸，瞪大双目。不能发出一丝声响。不能动移分毫。不能掉以轻心。会被发现，一直以来的努力隐藏会白费。他思索自己伤势的情况下，和娜塔莉亚两个人能干掉一屋子带枪械条子的可能性。几乎为0。  
脚步声停在了柜门的外面，伊万甚至听到了不属于自己的呼吸声，压过自身猛烈的心跳声传入耳中。外面的人意图不明，伊万听到头顶传来的布料摩擦过柜顶的声响，刺激着他虚弱的神经。接着他感到自己身侧传来有一记沉闷的颤动，是来者的手指搭在把手上，往外拉开柜门——

咔嗒、咔嗒。  
柜门貌似是被锁住了，那个男人没能打开，伊万这才稍微放松攥紧的拳头，缓解指甲深陷掌心的痛楚。那男人离开后，伊万从恢复幽静的黑暗中感受到自己心跳扑通、扑通地扩散，直到慢慢布满整片黑暗后，他回过神来才发现自己头晕目眩的状态加重了。  
“警探先生，这里头没啥好看的。”娜塔莉亚的声音突然响起。她的语调依然在训练有素的平稳水准，但她再无余力伪装一个潦倒的墨西哥裔风俗从业女子，这足以暴露她内心的动摇。“都是些床上用的小玩具，皮//鞭、乳//夹、肛//塞之类的玩意儿……别脏了您的眼睛。当然您想要一个很棒的口//活的话——”传来衣物窸窣的声音，伊万猜想是娜塔莉亚挽住了那个男人的手臂，这种想法让他痛苦。  
“不、不用了……”那个警探的声音果然带上了慌张，脚步往后退开了几步，听口音像是个亚裔男子。  
“王耀，你那边找的怎样？”远处的呼声是一开始进门那个人的声音，估计是这组的头儿。“嗯……呃，看过了。”随即便是一些嘈杂的讨论，以及娜塔莉亚毫不相关的一些寒暄，最后杂乱的脚步声消失在了可听范围外，壁橱的柜门也传来了钥匙插入锁孔、转动的金属机械声。

取代黑暗，光线充斥伊万的虹膜，让他不适地紧闭双眼。“брат*……”是一向坚强的娜塔莉亚哽咽着，用熟稔的母语呼唤自己。“你终于醒过来了……”伊万透过一层迷雾，望到娜塔莉娅正跪在跟前啜泣着，哭红了眼睛。她手里揪着一顶深褐色假发，暴露在外的深色皮肤应该是涂抹了某种化妆品。  
伊万想回应，却发现喉咙只能干涩地嘶哑。他想用手抚摸她的头发，刚抬起却又虚弱地垂了下去，胸口传来阵阵揪心的刺痛，血迹又开始从他身上雪白的绷带渗出，像朵巨大的红罂粟。

——————————————————————

王耀搭其中一名警探伊丽莎白的便车回到了公寓楼下。她是个匈牙利裔人，一路上热情地“盘问”着王耀和这个案件的关系（或许是职业习惯），王耀只得承认了部分事实：自己是亚瑟的老同学、是个心理学者、参与调查是因为缺钱。伊丽莎白毫不掩饰地笑了，顺带也道了句“抱歉”。“其实我们组里也有专家，就是罗德，你刚才也有和他碰面。”王耀点头，礼貌的道谢后关上警车车门。“谢谢你还兜远路载我去花店买花，希望你们探案顺利。”  
伊丽莎白只是说：“不用跟我客气，顺带一提你住的地方真不错呢。”说完摇上了车窗，驰车离去。

王耀走出电梯，熟悉地掏出钥匙打开了公寓的门。阿尔弗雷德原本窝在房间里打游戏，百无聊赖地敲击着键盘鼠标，快速准确一键爆头。这种游戏对他来说不过是消遣。估计是听到了客厅传来的响声，阿尔弗雷德踢踏着拖鞋，打着很夸张的哈欠走到客厅。“哈——啊，伊万你总算回来了，我都快无聊死了……”  
王耀让花店老板把向日葵花束修剪好，他就能回家后立刻把花朵插进插进了一个陶瓷花瓶，露珠从嫩黄色的花瓣滑落。这个花瓶是在厨房的壁橱里找到的，带着手工的粗糙感，上面刻着“Vanka”和“Fredka”的字样，底座的大小恰好能遮住茶几上那个初遇时、阿尔弗雷德砸碎马克杯力道留下的裂痕。  
“阿尔弗雷德，”王耀看到阿尔弗雷德悠闲跺过来的身影，把向日葵摆放出一个好看的角度，喊出阿尔弗雷德的名字，带着炫耀般地、希望得到他的夸奖那样的心理，示意阿尔弗雷德看过他这边。  
“我买了些花回来，你觉得好看吗？”说完，他对阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，期待阿尔弗雷德能说些什么可爱的话。“这是我今天工作完成后好不容易从……”他正想把话说完，却看到阿尔弗雷德突然畏畏缩缩地一步步走向前。

“你又拿了新的回来吗！”阿尔弗雷德冲向前，扯起王耀的领子。“伊万，你又要对我做什么！”  
王耀莫名其妙地被阿尔弗雷德的暴躁吓到了。他被扯住衣服时，手下意识地找个能支撑的地方稳住身体的重心，顺理成章地握着茶几上的花瓶。  
“万尼亚……求你了……别……”忽然，阿尔弗雷德像是膝盖从后被人踢在地上，重重地跪在王耀面前，肺不停地汲取氧气，肩膀像条离开水的鱼一样不可控制地颤抖。他的手撑在地板上，明明地面什么都没有，修长的手指却无力地抓取着地板。他恢复了第一次见到王耀那样凶狠的神态，然而与第一次见面不同的是，这回他却带着不可名状的恐惧，眉头同样颤抖地，眼神闪烁地看着王耀手里的向日葵。不知是出于惊恐还是别的生理原因，他张开口呼吸时，嘴角的银丝一滴滴顺着下巴滴落在地板上，而随着阿尔弗雷德呼吸的起伏越大，他的手也渐渐撑不住上半身的重量，毫不保留地摔在地上。“我不想见到、我不想……向日葵……”  
“我的头好痛……万尼亚，我想要……我想要你……”阿尔弗雷德开始含糊不清，他抬起头可怜地看着王耀，眼神像眼角下垂的幼犬。“快给我、向日葵的种子……嘶……我的头、我……”他从嘴里吐出零碎的句子，左手伸向前像是匍匐在圣像脚下，祈祷饶恕罪恶般抓着王耀的脚不放，蓝色的瞳孔缩小，眼白也不知从何时起布满血丝，随着他的挣扎，泪水从眼眶处滚滚落下。“好冷……我好冷……求你了万尼亚，让我用吧……”  
阿尔弗雷德的这个反常状态，实则王耀再清楚不过究竟发生了什么。他的工作也有常驻社区康复疗养院，负责心理疏导，其中不乏酗酒、滥用药物的人，因无法克服身体戒断症状而失控。  
而阿尔弗雷德的症状，明显属于后者。

花瓶在这纠纷中终究是滚落地面，冰碎瓦裂。向日葵花茎歪七扭八地躺在一片狼藉中，似乎嘲讽跟前正在上演的荒诞闹剧。满地的陶器残片，王耀这才忆起初见时阿尔弗雷德的危险，躯体里爆发出的力量，和抵在自己喉咙的锋利。他慌忙捡起包装花束的丝带，把阿尔弗雷德攀附在自己脚踝的双手捆绑起来。他预料会有不小的反抗，但是阿尔弗雷德没有，他的瞳色深的像海，海水不断涌向瞪大的眼眶、从脸颊滑落。  
他只是温顺地望着，任由王耀把他的自由完全剥夺，好似早已习惯了，但剧烈颤抖的躯体还是暴露了他的恐惧。  
王耀对整个过程这么轻松感到难以置信，这是他第一次粗暴对待别人。让他更加感到震惊的是，阿尔弗雷德似乎对这一切习以为常，顺从地任由他把手臂绑到身后。一个可怕的念头诞生，萦绕在心头——

阿尔弗雷德这幅堕落颓唐的作派，是伊万·布拉金斯基的杰作吗？

用药物操纵、用暴力制服，剥夺一个人的自由意志，早已不是黑帮难以启齿的肮脏秘密。对阿尔弗雷德的怜悯此刻占据上风，他不由得更加怨恨起那个隐藏在谜雾中的幕后反派，内心描摹出伊万有着如恶鬼般的、空洞可怖的斯拉夫人长相。  
为了不让阿尔弗雷德有做出自残行为的机会，王耀用丝带绑完，怀疑能否限制住陷入绝境的困兽，又扯下捆绑窗帘到带子将阿尔弗雷德的手绑紧，并且这一次还把他的腿也捆好，把干净的手帕塞进他的嘴里。“你很乖，做的很好，阿尔弗。”他怕是吓到阿尔弗雷德，在做这一系列动作时一直轻声安慰，而阿尔弗雷德那张痛苦不堪的脸让王耀不得不加快了手上的动作。  
他需要药物。确定阿尔弗雷德不会挣开后，王耀苦恼上哪能找到能缓解阶段症状的东西，他冲出了门。也许是觉得再在那里呆下去自己也会疯掉，他受不了了。

等一下……我应该把这件事报告给亚瑟才对。王耀虚浮的脚步突然停下了，他不断的揉按着太阳穴，那里因为频繁焦虑而发痛。不行，如果警/察那帮人知道，一定会遣送到戒毒康复疗养所那些地方观察监管……太危险了，阿尔弗雷德这副模样放任不管，随时都有生命危险。不只是肉体和精神的折磨，无论是亚瑟那帮警察、伊万为首的毒枭团伙、还是瓦尔加斯黑手党家族，都像潜伏在暗处的恶兽，令他陷入四面楚歌、草木皆兵的错觉中。  
不可以让阿尔弗雷德离开我的身边，只有我能保护他……对，就是这样，去做吧。  
偏执的信念让王耀又迈开了脚步，思路终于清晰明朗起来，回想起来有一个地方或许可以弄到他想要的东西。

深夜的纽约地铁站，被笼罩在潮湿阴森的黑暗之中。头顶偶有白炽灯管闪烁不定，像极了鬼片场景，地面上再璀璨繁华的城市灯光也无法为之正名。王耀拉紧了风衣的领口，小心翼翼的跨过了阶梯上正酣睡着的流浪汉。一只肥硕的老鼠从垃圾桶里钻出，发出不小的动静，嘴里还叼着一块披萨饼，把王耀吓个不轻。  
他不想在这里惹上麻烦，他必须更快、更早的回到阿尔弗雷德身边，带着能把他从痛苦中解救出来的……  
“喂，你鬼鬼祟祟在这里做什么呢？”王耀只见一个戴着墨镜的棕发年轻人，手插在磨破做旧的牛仔外套衣兜，正背靠在阴暗的角落，凶神恶煞地上下打量着自己。他旁边还站着另一个和他长相十分相似的年轻人，看样子是兄弟。  
“我……我来这里找货。”王耀谨慎地开口。  
“你他妈说得不清不楚，我听不懂你在说什么。”年轻人对王耀比了个国际友好手势，“你是第一次来的？不懂规矩？”  
“哥哥消消气，说不清他真的是新手。”他隔壁另外一个年轻人接话了，他们真的是兄弟，操着一口意大利味儿的口音。“是新手的话，就先要让他懂得我们的规矩。”说完，这个看似人畜无害的年轻人手里多了把小小的调色刀，用刀指着王耀说：“新来的人要知道，我们这里的货一共有几种颜色，你想要哪种？”  
王耀愣了，他不知道现在的毒贩还流行玩猜颜色的暗号游戏，是什么新型躲避警察追捕的伎俩吗？他看见那个较为好说话一点的弟弟单手转着调色刀，而一脸凶狠的哥哥则在骂弟弟太天真一类的话。不对，再不选就要错过这次机会了，王耀把注意力重新放回这两兄弟让他选择的颜色上:一种颜色应该代表一种dp，而根据他以往的经验来看，一般实力雄厚、枝繁叶茂的毒贩不会选择种类繁多的商品，只会选卖得最好的、受众最广的。彩虹无非也就七个颜色，再加上极端的黑与白，他至多也就能报出九个答案。该选什么呢，王耀焦急地想。  
“蓝色。”王耀说。一瞬间他想到了阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，他希望这是正确的答案。  
弟弟叹了一口气，犹豫地对他的哥哥说:“哥哥，他要蓝色的颜料，我们……”  
“你他妈闭嘴！”哥哥毫不留情地打断了弟弟的话，转过话头对王耀说:“你在耍老子吗？新手第一次就玩这么大，还是说你是故意的？”  
王耀内心七上八下，暗暗对自己说了句糟糕。他答错了吗？  
“见你是个菜鸟的份上，我就好心地和你说蓝色是啥，就是Biker’ s coffee，俗称ice。这玩意最近缺货，你找我们没用，要是真的想要，换别人吧。”  
王耀摇摇头，诚恳地说：“对不起，我真的不知道。你们能再给我一次机会吗？”  
“看在老子今天心情好，就让你再答一遍吧。”  
“我选红色。”王耀想了个他最喜欢的颜色，不过平心而论，他不希望这种场合下让他选红色来代指某种dp，他觉得听起来不太舒服。  
哥哥扯下墨镜，把镜腿扣在衬衫的口袋上，眼睛一转一转地打量王耀。“算你好运，今天我们等的一个傻逼放鸽子了，他不要的颜料就给你了。”说完他右手多了一个塑料药瓶，示意给王耀，又把手合上了。与此同时他把左手也伸出来，对王耀挑了挑眉说：“你懂的？”  
“它是什么。”王耀怀疑地看着那人手上的东西，自己的手往外套内衬里摸了摸，“能让人镇静吗？”王耀害怕是某种有毒的药剂，谨慎地先问清药品功效。  
然而弟弟温柔地对王耀承诺：“不是什么有害的东西，请您放心。”他却继续笑着话锋一转，“只要不是玩到快死的渣滓，吃一点颜料都能放松下来。”紧接着，他也走到王耀身前，把颜料刀对着王耀胸口，“Ve——红色是幸运的颜色，相信我。”  
王耀冷汗直冒，知道这两兄弟不好惹。他连忙把内衬里塞的、不知道一共几张的富兰克林一次性掏出来，压在哥哥的手上。“够、够了吗？”王耀颤抖着问。  
哥哥喜悦地与弟弟对视了一会儿，说：“足够了，还能当你今年的保护费，新人。”  
“如果有什么困难，还能联系我们。”王耀跑着离开了，临走时听到弟弟说。

王耀把那个是非之地抛在身后，一刻不停地赶回了公寓房间，给阿尔弗雷德松绑。阿尔弗雷德刚恢复自由和话语权，便跪坐在沙发上，用泛着病态潮红的、却苍白异常的脸颊不断地蹭着王耀的腹部，十指也紧紧地揪住风衣的面料，拖拽的力度险些让他站不稳。  
“伊万……我错了，我再也不逃了……求你，求求你！我会很听话，给我吃……”  
任由阿尔弗雷德像个孩童一样啼哭着，把涕泗磨蹭在自己的上衣，王耀抚摸他颤动的肩膀，想要给他一丝藉慰。哪怕是，一点点也好。他还不确定，自己真的要这么做吗？要放任阿尔弗雷德在药瘾中沉沦，只为了锁住他在自己身边，久一点、再久一点。“没事，阿尔弗，你做得很好……”王耀的手指抓着阿尔弗雷德软软的头发，凑到他耳边说：“可我希望你能自己克服，这是对你的考验。”  
“不，这不是……我需要你的药，求你了，我会很乖，我不会离开你……”阿尔弗雷德的每句话在动摇王耀的心神。他又一次质问自己，真的要看着阿尔弗雷德加重被药瘾的折磨吗？如果阿尔弗雷德这次熬了过去，是不是下次发作时他也能有惊无险地渡过难关，最终不用强制遣送到戒毒所就能消除他的药品依赖症？而消除了依赖症后，阿尔弗雷德的病会不会……  
“是你的姐姐……她告诉我只有这样做才能唯一摆脱你……可是我、我后悔了……我后悔了，万尼亚……”就在王耀内心天人交战时，阿尔弗雷德还在一旁哀求，“你还想知道什么吗？我……我可以全部都告诉你。”  
王耀双手捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，拇指轻轻擦过他嘴角的眼泪。“说吧，要做个乖孩子。”他痛苦地从齿间吐出冷静的句子，进一步引诱阿尔弗雷德能把他所隐瞒的真实想法说出来。“说出来，你能减轻痛苦。”  
“不，我不能……我做不到……”阿尔弗雷德双臂抱紧了王耀的身体，“冬妮娅说能找到他……然后一切交给那个人就没有问题……我、我只知道这么多……”他突然放开了王耀，膝盖躲避似地往后挪了几步，紧扯自己的头发。在王耀眼中，阿尔弗雷德的话语和姿态宛如一个谨遵戒律的清教徒，因无意犯下一件小小的过失，而在神父面前谦恭地忏悔——即使过失不是他自己的错。  
他能就这样看着阿尔弗雷德不顾吗？王耀正想凑近阿尔弗雷德，想继续用语言去安慰他时，阿尔弗雷德猛地瞪着他，紧紧地瞪着他。阿尔弗雷德痛苦地说：“伊万……可以放过我了吗？我已经很乖、很听话了……”  
王耀刚拿出那些小小的白色塑料药瓶，阿尔弗雷德就露出了欣喜的笑容，在这个情境下显得过于扭曲病态，让王耀不寒而栗。阿尔弗雷德修长的手指伸展开来，一把夺过药瓶，把那些五颜六色的药片倒在掌心，像在吃糖豆的孩子一样、贪婪地张口尽数纳入。他的脸庞现在也和孩童没有什么差别，天真的，稚嫩的，因为品尝到糖果的甜味而睁圆了眼睛。  
而他澄澈的海蓝色失去了光彩，像一张平淡无味的相片。王耀快要记不起那片海起伏涨落时，波光粼粼的样子。  
渐渐地，应该是药效起作用了，阿尔弗雷德瞳孔放大涣散，药瓶从他满是勒痕的手上掉落，整个人歪歪斜斜地倚靠在沙发上，视线不知聚焦在哪处。他感到很舒服的、不设防备的笑容，像一个从被制造出来那一刻起就注定了使命是对主人微笑的洋娃娃。  
药片洒满了沙发，像流淌出一道彩虹河流，但王耀却不想收拾了。他依然看着阿尔弗雷德：他身体的肌肉无规律地抽搐，俨然是沉溺在药片带来的快//感之中。即使两人离得如此之近，他空洞的眼神里倒映不出王耀的半点影子，能看到的，只有一片晦暗的深蓝。王耀只觉他身处一望无际的海洋中心的无底洞，将他看到的一切都吸入其中，再转化为别的东西，譬如阿尔弗雷德看到伊万、看到伊万给的药、看到伊万的宽恕与仁慈。  
“万尼亚、万尼亚……”阿尔弗雷德的语言能力已然破碎，除了简单的两个元音无从开口。  
不如就随他去吧。王耀收起了刚刚被阿尔弗雷德抢走药瓶时伸出去想夺回的手，痛恨自己反应的迟钝。我无法改变阿尔弗雷德，我不能看到他承受痛苦与折磨，我只能……  
我只能眼睁睁地看着他永远做伊万的傀儡，然后与他一同束//缚在这道枷锁中。王耀闭上了眼睛。  
他轻轻捡起掉在阿尔弗雷德腿间的药瓶，把它随手放到一旁。王耀重新捧着阿尔弗雷德的脸，让阿尔弗雷德的头得以埋在他的怀抱里。“阿尔弗，没事了、没事了。”他亲吻阿尔弗雷德无神的双眼，“我保证，下次你一发作，我立刻给你。”  
听着阿尔弗雷德口中继续发出呢喃破碎、不成意义的音节，王耀放弃了强迫他清醒的念头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 露露终于出现啦，在他面前的是隔壁老王


	5. 4

我们都中了月光的毒——失去理性、迷茫、疯狂，直到死亡才能摆脱。你带上我坐上逃亡的轿车，一路呼喊、一路狂奔，我们风驰电掣，却从未逃远。

———————————————————————

The Fourth Course（Ⅰ）

王耀走在人潮熙攘的街道，手臂抱着牛皮纸袋，里面装着伏特加、鸡尾酒的玻璃瓶（在纽约不可以公然拎着酒瓶否则警/察会找你麻烦），右手提着的塑料袋则溢出红绿相间的圣诞装饰彩条。

今天是三月二十四日，一个怎么看也和圣诞节沾不上边的、普通平和的日子，路过的行人偶有好奇侧目的，尽管大多数人还是专注在自己前往目的地的路径上。王耀有些烦躁地低下头，加快了脚下的步伐，但想象了一下在房间里的金发男孩，待会会露出怎样幸福的笑容，他的嘴角也禁不住上扬起弧度。

阿尔弗雷德从三天前就特别的亢奋，为今晚即将共度的平安夜做盘算。他诉说自己童年是怎么用彩灯挂满客厅、从圣诞袜里掏出过哪些很炫酷的礼物（有年是和他双胞胎哥哥一模一样的一对白熊玩偶）、全家穿着花花绿绿的丑毛衣在圣诞树前合照、享用丰盛火鸡大餐时，脸上的表情可以说是熠熠生辉。经典的美/国人。

当然，是他认知时间的平安夜和圣诞节。

目前他的记忆正在慢慢的顺序恢复着，王耀也完全地掌控了代入伊万角色、与之日常相处的模式，不再像初期忧虑会引起他的怀疑。

比如，阿尔弗雷德总是提出想要出门，尽管他全然不知门口的地毯装上了感应器，他想要踏出一步，王耀带在手腕上的表带便会发出震动的警示。王耀回忆着那些电影里老道的帮派头目怎么言行，哄骗道：“外面有啥好去的，又冷，又下着雪，你就待在家里等我处理完事务回来。你别忘了，外面那帮瓦尔加斯的人到处布着耳目抓你，他们最不缺的就是枪火和绑架经验。”手指揉乱他柔顺美丽的金发，望着阿尔弗莱德还在打游戏专注的模样。

“伊万，我讨厌你还把我当新入行的菜鸟看，我可以照顾好自己。”阿尔弗雷德有些不满地往上瞪了王耀一眼，但似乎还是被他不容分说的眼神折服了。“我还和你的姐妹和小弟们不怎么熟呢，明天请他们过来一起过节吧？我会叫上马修一起，可惜上次我俩吵架之后他就搬出去了……”

王耀把额头抵在他的额头上，又轻轻地亲吻他的眼睑。“我会邀请他们的。现在我们先来喝一杯，让身体暖和起来？”

这个一小时前还嚷嚷着要喝酒的家伙，此刻却挣开王耀的怀抱，扔下游戏掌机转去扒拉着塑料袋里的彩球和装饰条，对比着往墙角的圣诞树上挂。真的，和自己养过那只拉布拉多犬就一模一样。黑发男人的嘴角又勾起了。

奇怪，最近发自内心、充满幸福感的笑容变多了。王耀有些被频率惊讶到，不是工作时那种应酬伪装的笑，而像是站在碧色的潭水边缘，悠悠地凝视深渊那样，望进去，深不见底，但依然为之动容。他仍不了解阿尔弗雷德的过去，现在也只是冒充他恋人伊万的身份，鸠占鹊巢的同居。本来不过是为了亚瑟承诺的高额薪资，可现在他已经陷进去，无可救药地沉溺于阿尔弗雷德这个年轻人身上。现下的一切都是美好的，他能毫不保留、亦不用避嫌地独占阿尔弗雷德的全部时光，但未来他们终究……

王耀咬紧了下唇，胃翻腾起些许干呕的欲望。太恶心了，这样作茧自缚的自己，清醒一些吧，这个冰冷坚硬的钢铁森林城市里，情爱就像是明码标价的快餐速食品，种类繁多、琳琅满目、任君挑选。不过快餐就是快餐，轻易得到也轻易失去。回想起一切的阿尔弗雷德，或许会更加疯狂，也或许会回复平静，无论哪条道路的结果，通向的都不可能是自己。

“伊万！快来扶我一下……”王耀这才抬眼，只见阿尔弗雷德笨拙地站在凳子上，手臂伸长，想要把手里那个五角星彩灯插到圣诞树的顶端。

“又在擅自干这么危险的事情……”嘴上抱怨着，王耀的双手稳稳地支撑住了他的腰部，感受那里因发力而绷紧的肌肉线条。

完成最后工序的圣诞树彩灯，像数百颗星辰串连起来。阿尔弗雷德紧紧地搂住了王耀，在他颈侧留下一个响亮的吻，又用手指去戳他眉间拧起的皱褶。“伊万，你最近是不是有什么心事瞒着我，是组织上的事情吗？你可以告诉我，我想和你一起分担。”

告诉你什么……你这段时间以来一无所知地被我欺骗、囚禁着吗？你或许杀人未遂、又或许是在被黑帮追杀着吗？

王耀苦笑着摇头，但阿尔弗雷德眼底细碎明亮的光，像一阵风，让他有点心悸，深潭掀起一阵阵的荡漾。

“来跳舞吧！跳舞就会忘记这些烦恼的事情了！”

阿尔弗雷德把房间的黑胶唱片机打开，他手中调试好转速后的唱针老实地在黑胶上摩擦。轻快喧闹的旋律像烛火的光点，布满了整个空间。

And darling it was good

Never looking down

And right there where we stood 

was holy ground

Tonight I’m gonna dance 

for all that we’ve been through

But I don’t wanna dance 

if I’m not dancing with you

……

阿尔弗雷德把客厅里的家具挪到了边上，一下子变得空旷了起来，以便他能更好地舒展肌肉线条优美的四肢。他伴随音乐，忘我地扭动着身躯、跳跃，在彩灯五色斑驳的照映下，他的周遭似乎也镀上一圈光环，是地板铺着装饰物上掉落的亮片、被舞步扬到空中。

王耀只是拿着酒杯，倚在墙边，注视着他。

他突然萌生一种疯狂的错觉，阿尔弗雷德是他会真切地爱上的人。他可以代替伊万，填补他内心缺失的那一块。

“伊万，你也来跳啊，今天可是平安夜，所有人都应该给自己放一天假。”阿尔弗雷德夺过手里的酒杯，随意的放在了一旁，不由分说地牵着王耀的双手走到那个临时空出来的“舞池”中央。“更何况这是你最喜欢的歌！”

并不是，王耀可以负责任的说他从没听过这首歌。“我不习惯过圣诞节。”故意地不再模仿阿尔弗雷德眼中那个“伊万”的习惯，他想在阿尔弗雷德的记忆里加入一点自己的颜色。“平安夜对我来讲不过是普通的一天。”他依稀记得童年在家乡，圣诞节并没有很浓烈的节日氛围，不过是一个商家用来宣传、增加销量的噱头。

不料阿尔弗雷德还是一副天真地笑着说：“也对，你从来不喜欢十二月过圣诞节，你喜欢过一月的。”王耀任由他拉着自己在房间里旋转了一圈，确实，俄罗斯的圣诞是在一月七日。他不快地握住阿尔弗雷德的手。

“……我不会跳舞。”王耀没有撒谎，他有些难为情地皱起了眉头，准确来说，是这么多年来，他从没有在其他人面前跳过舞。更别说现在的自己，早就过了做这些青春期少年才会干的年纪了。

“原来混迹夜店酒吧的布拉金斯基先生也有不拿手的事情……又不是参加舞蹈比赛，你就跟我一起跳嘛……”阿尔弗雷德又使出了惯用的那招，委屈地鼓起脸颊，摇晃着自己的手臂。他的双手很温暖，握的很紧，传递着一种不可言说的、专属于他的热量，教唆怂恿着自己去做些疯狂的、越界的、打碎自己从未行差踏错人生的事情。

如果是为了阿尔弗雷德的话，他愿意去做比跳舞更疯狂的事情吗……？

“这样好了，我们都闭上眼睛，谁也不看对方！”

阿尔弗雷德自说自话地，闭上双眼，又开始跟着音乐忘情地旋转、舞动起来。金色的发丝也翻飞跳跃，红红的脸庞带着笑。舞姿说不上多么优美，杂乱无章的姿态却很有感染力。他是挺用力地跳着、跟着哼唱着，额头都蒙上薄薄的汗水，他好像一意孤行的认定、只要自己努力一切都可以实现的。

他是那么的年轻，那么的鲜活，那么的充沛。大胆的去爱、去恨、放手去做自己想做的事情，这正是王耀漫长的二十七年岁月里缺失的一块碎片。

磁性的女性嗓音、伴随急促的旋律节拍催促着他，耳膜连带心脏也开始令人烦躁的鼓动着。王耀长叹了口气，他也闭上双眼。

那就一起跳舞吧，陪着他。

————————————————————————  
阿尔弗雷德睁开眼，调整着不均匀的呼吸。看到面前的伊万还闭着眼，沉浸在音乐中，忘情地舞蹈，脸上竟带着罕见的、很大的笑容。他心脏还在扑通扑通地跳着，暖意像电流流过全身，确认自己是爱着这个男人的。  
突然，他萌生出想要对恋人作一个小小恶作剧的心理。他蹲下身往脚边的购物袋里翻了下，找到一根没挂在圣诞树上的星星灯串。对付这头西伯利亚熊就应该这样——阿尔弗雷德蹑起脚步，缓缓地贴近伊万的身后。“伊万。”他用温柔的腔调拖着恋人的名字，食指和中指探索着伸向伊万的肩，再稍微用点力按着伊万。  
“圣诞惊喜！”阿尔弗雷德一个闪身把手里的灯串套在伊万身上，满意地看到伊万高大的身躯被黑色的电线绕得死死的，手胡乱地扯开弯弯曲曲的障碍。“你扯不开。”阿尔弗雷德坏笑地压着伊万的双臂，进而换作一个拥抱的姿势搂着伊万，让伊万受到如往常他对待犯错手下那样的待遇，被捆绑起来，不得不任阿尔弗雷德摆布。  
“你反抗不了啦，万尼亚，乖乖做我的俘虏吧。”阿尔弗雷德勾着伊万的脖子，眼里看到伊万紫罗兰色眼睛一瞬间慌张却又很快恢复常态的冷静。阿尔弗雷德忍不住把伊万推倒在沙发上，亲吻他的嘴唇，一边吸/吮着对方的唾液，一边微微张开半眯的眼睛想。万尼亚，伊万，伊万·布拉金斯基，这个毒/枭，操着一口听起来就吓人口音的俄罗斯人，他是我的人，他只能是我的人。阿尔弗雷德心里一遍又一遍地念着伊万的名字。他觉得是没做好准备就与伊万接吻，或者是伊万的肺活量太强了，阿尔弗雷德脑袋昏昏沉沉，感受到血液一点点地涌上脸颊里微弱的毛细血管，让他越来越看不清眼前的人是谁。  
恍惚间，他似乎看到了黑色的长发和一张陌生人的脸。  
那是谁，不认识，我是出现幻觉了吗。阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，伊万浅金色的发丝盖着他的眼睛，让他有点痒。  
“该把我松开了。”伊万无奈地说。  
阿尔弗雷德的双眸再次微微眯起，带着肉食兽望向猎物的炯炯有神，又再次俯下身用舌尖细细舔/舐伊万的嘴唇，品味到了酒精的苦涩辣味，模样淫///荡至极。“不，我喜欢你被绑着的样子。伊万，你只能被我搞的这么狼狈……”他吻过伊万银色的发丝，深陷的眼眶，高耸的鼻梁，线条硬朗的下颚，突出的喉结……

他不禁回想起与伊万初遇的场景。

那时，他本就处在叛逆期还未结束，年轻的锋芒还未被世俗磨平，猎奇、追求刺激的赌徒心态，总是让他做出一些父母和哥哥无法理解的顽劣行径：黑进校园的网络系统只为给每位学生手机发送一份校长悄悄挖鼻孔的视频——他讨厌管这管那的老古板，除此之外他花费大量的业余时间和同学本田菊做了一个游戏，至今还在畅销榜前十，参加国内外计算机赛事也拿过大大小小的奖项。这些天赋、小成就让他更为自信大胆，他看不惯哥哥马修在人前唯唯诺诺、安守本分，要是马修答应陪他一起伪装成年去酒吧探险，他也不会因为撞见不该看见的东西、而被瓦尔加斯黑手党的人盯上——  
那么他也不会被同为毒枭黑道的伊万舍身相救了。  
没想到自己伪造身份证件的技术如此成功，加上他翻出父亲的旧衣服，他很轻松地就骗过门卫进去了夜店。嘈杂的音乐快要把他耳膜震破，古龙水、香水、烟味、酒味混合令人窒息，风声目色的人群在舞池身躯纠/缠摇摆。他只得坐在吧台，要了杯酒单上勉强能看懂的鸡尾酒，婉拒陆续前来搭讪的男女。  
酒精让他的头脑有些昏沉，摇晃的灯光煞是晃眼，他躲开那些伸向自己的陌生人的手和邀请，走向深处找洗手间，走廊上有三两对拥抱缠/绵的男女。掀开一块沉重的黑布，他发现里头还有几个昏暗的房间，却突然听到一段对话，内容听不真切，但和警局、枪火、黑帮、毒品交易脱不了关系，把他吓清醒了。真见鬼，快逃……必须逃离这个鬼地方……他慌张转身，却把吧台上的玻璃高脚杯碰落，发出清脆的声响。屋内的人骂骂咧咧地、准备向自己这边走来，而身后也传来了脚步声。

就在阿尔弗雷德快要陷入绝望的惊恐之际，脚步声的主人从黑暗中现出原形，是个高大的黑衣男人，有银色的发丝从帽檐伸出。“你是想死吗？”俯视的视线冰冷、带着浓重口音，甚是渗人，阿尔弗雷德正准备一把推开他跑走，却被抓住手腕牵扯、跑向另一个方向。“蠢蛋，这边！”  
一颗子弹划过空气，嵌在两人身侧的墙壁上。阿尔弗雷德在被扯着消失在门后的拐角时，他与最先追出来开枪的人对视了——白色的短发和愤怒的红瞳，再次瞄准的枪口，以及紧随的枪响。他们算是逃脱了黑帮的追赶，在破败杂乱的后巷奔跑着，身后却总从四面八方传来同样急促的脚步声，又听到了警笛鸣声。“警/察能把他们制服、吗！哈、我快要跑不动……了！”抓着自己的男人并没有停下，只是熟悉地在各个黑巷的路口穿梭着，长长的围巾在寒风中跳动翻飞着、遮住了自己的视线。“很有可能是来抓我们俩的，那帮老鼠早就打入一个黑警，要致我于死地……”什么……连警/察都不能信服吗？阿尔弗雷德无法在剧烈运动缺氧的情况下思考，但男人的话语却有一种特别的力量，让他信服。  
“嘿！我、我还不知道你叫什么名字，你是谁、为什么要……！”男人把他拉进一个狭隘的垃圾堆后躲避，看几个凶神恶煞的壮汉从路口闪过，潮热的气息喷洒在阿尔弗雷德的耳廓。“……伊万。现在闭嘴，别拖累我。”  
而紧接着他因为太害怕而抛下伊万、魂不守舍的逃回家、又因为担心伊万为救自己的伤势、费劲办法查到地址返回去找他——再到两人莫名其妙变成爱人，这些都是后话了。

是全知全能的命运，安排他和伊万的相遇、相识、相知、相爱，阿尔弗雷德为这场捏造的奇遇激动不已，心更是为伊万一直守在自己身边满满当当。  
一如两匹孤傲的独狼在荒野上相遇后扭打撕咬，又互舔伤口，伊万与阿尔弗雷德从那时起就将他们最危险的犯罪证据毫无保留地分享给对方。一个沉郁嗜血的毒/枭头目，一个受命于他的轻狂黑/客，这难道不是最有趣的组合吗？  
无聊僵硬的日常就应该被打破。

他不再跨坐在伊万身上，转而解开了伊万身上的灯缆，指尖描摹着东斯拉夫人俊美的脸庞，又向下去感受那壮硕的身体轮廓。恍惚间，有一丝说不出的违和感，令他脱口而出问道：“伊万，你抱起来怎么变瘦了？我严重怀疑你偷懒没有锻炼，肌肉都松弛了。”阿尔弗雷德握住伊万的手，他的手很大、带着一丝凉意，然后他引导着那只手伸进自己的毛衣下摆，往上摩/挲着。“嗯……你能感受到吗、啊……我的身材很棒吧？”粗糙的掌心划过皮肤，留下一阵酥麻，又主动地开始揉/捏起胸腹那层覆盖在肌肉纹理上、薄薄的一层脂肪。满意的听到伊万喘息也因情/动而粗重起来，阿尔弗雷德不禁对自己的身材保持很是自信，自己虽然是个技术宅、吃的还多，但没少和哥哥马修切磋球技，恰到好处的漂亮肌肉匀称分布。  
突然，阿尔弗雷德感受到一股力量把他摁在沙发靠背上，事发突然，带来眩晕感。伊万依旧沉默，但他开始亲吻阿尔弗雷德。与其说是吻，或许称之为撕咬更为贴切。齿列间的碰撞，伊万的舌头蛮不讲理地撬开阿尔弗雷德的防备，搅动着他仍未反应过来的舌尖，还不忘咬着轻扯阿尔弗雷德的下唇。一阵旖/旎的水声交织在小小的客厅，橙白闪烁的灯光交织在晦暗中，伴随他们接吻的时间越久，阿尔弗雷德能看到的他眼中的紫色就愈加模糊，如孩童时期玩耍的万花筒般折叠、变幻，渐渐地，变成深棕色。  
“万尼亚……呼，你今天真主动。”阿尔弗雷德舔了舔他的嘴角，他从嘴唇到下巴甚至到锁骨都残留因刚刚深/吻而遗存的唾液，不仅有他自己的，也有他简单又暴力地夺取伊万的。“说好的你不喜欢圣诞节呢？”他的双腿缠上伊万的腰，磨/蹭着那里坚硬的肌肉，满足地感受到伊万的身躯开始因兴奋而颤抖。  
“我的确不喜欢过圣诞节，但我可没说我不喜欢拆圣诞礼物。”伊万嘴角的笑意加深了，脱去了阿尔弗雷德的毛衣，又把手往下伸进宽松的灰色家居裤。他的手停滞了，阿尔弗雷德知道原因，是蕾丝和铁夹的扎手触感。他顺从地扭动着腰肢，让伊万更为轻松地褪去长裤，展示出的是他早就为这个夜晚准备好、特意穿上的东西——点缀蝴蝶结的蕾丝腰带、连接着丝袜的小铁夹与缎带、陷进大腿内侧脂肪的长筒袜口、以及覆盖着光滑修长双腿的玻璃丝袜，透出膝盖的粉色和微弱的光泽。而内/裤那块少的可怜的蕾丝布料，早就被阿尔弗雷德鼓胀的性//器撑起、濡//湿。  
阿尔弗雷德双臂也攀上了恋人的脖颈，开始为他宽衣解带，爱抚那些性/感的疤痕凸起。伊万和他见过的所有人都那么的不同，从小的严苛训诫与非常经历，让他骨子里刻着残酷、狠戾、阴霾，而他的心又确实存有沉郁、柔情与火般燃烧的热烈，只对自己敞开心扉、言听计从。这种占据特殊地位的感觉让阿尔弗雷德沉浸在满足愉悦中。

“我穿上它，只为了让你把它脱下……”

他想要像阳光一样，更多的照进伊万心底，占据更多、更多的土壤……穿着长筒丝袜的双腿再次缠/上伊万光/裸的上身，阿尔弗雷德脸上绽放出迷人的招牌笑容。

“万尼亚，喜欢这份圣诞礼物吗？”


	6. Chapter 6

The Fourth Course（Ⅱ）

阿尔弗雷德带着夏日潮热的吐息，喷洒在王耀的耳畔。

“我穿上它，只为了让你把它脱下……万尼亚……”

他的话如塞壬的歌声，下半身着透肉的吊带袜，将蜜色的大腿肌肤刻画出鲜明细致的分界线，又沿着曲线一路顺下去……王耀实在难以抵挡从听觉、视觉，还有触觉综合带来的三重冲击。  
同样在纽约、也同样是在这个街区……为什么我没能提前半年遇到阿尔弗雷德。王耀勾着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，用他纯熟精湛的吻技搅拌彼此的舌头，拉出一根又一根晶莹又易逝的银丝。

“润滑剂在洗手间。”  
阿尔弗雷德含糊地说完，他俩便以有些好笑的姿势纠缠着、亲吻着，总算是蹒跚到了洗手间。期间他们差些撞倒了那棵圣诞树，还险被地上的酒瓶绊倒。王耀上身穿着的外套也被扒下来，堪堪地缠绕在手臂上。  
与王耀身上还残留的衣物比，阿尔弗雷德就显得有些可怜了，他全身上下被脱得仅剩一条内裤和吊带袜，上半身早就干干净净。他不满恋人的衣服完好，用修长的手臂扯开王耀的外套。他从王耀的脖颈开始亲起，舌尖沿着锁骨舔到王耀的衬衫扣子，炫技般地半咬半卷把心脏到肚脐的纽扣一一解开。王耀的手指按摩阿尔弗雷德的头皮，感受着他被阿尔弗雷德一头的金毛的磨蹭。就像他以前养的拉布拉多，热情地扑在自己怀里。  
终于，阿尔弗雷德如愿以偿地把王耀的上衣脱完，王耀的外套和衬衫都让阿尔弗雷德扔在地上，还算宽敞的卫生间地面散落着凌乱的衣物。王耀看到，偌大的镜子前，有两具赤裸交缠的肉体。

不堪入目。王耀厌恶地看着镜中的自己，还有喊他叫伊万的阿尔弗雷德。  
但王耀不在乎，就当自己是醉了吧……他确实有些喝醉了，不然他不该如此失去理智的陷进去。

尽管阿尔弗雷德已经被他亲得迷迷糊糊，可他依然执着地跪坐在洗手间的落地镜旁翻箱倒柜，把里头的古龙水、爽肤水等瓶瓶罐罐烂七八糟地堆在地板的衣服上，最终在里头找出瓶所剩无几的润滑液。  
“看来下次我们要买瓶新的。”阿尔弗雷德像是找到宝物一样把润滑液递给王耀，眼里闪着期待得到恋人夸奖的光。

王耀拿到了想要的东西，便从背后抱紧了阿尔弗雷德，自己早已坚挺的灼热抵住他的股缝，蕾丝布料的粗糙触感令他更为兴奋了。但还没到时候，他告诫自己，要忍耐住即刻插入的肉欲。这场浪漫的性爱不应以暴力收场，他要让阿尔弗雷德像甜美的果实一样供自己采摘。  
王耀的手爱抚着阿尔弗雷德的臀肉，手掌心覆在包裹着他性器的蕾丝面料上，给予揉捏，一阵湿意染透他的指尖；另一只手则是灵活又熟练地解开了四根纤细吊带的夹子，把蕾丝内裤缓缓缓褪下，任由它挂在阿尔弗雷德的脚踝处。  
“阿尔弗……你从什么时候就开始这么淫荡了？我还没有怎么碰你呢，就一副马上要高潮的表情……”  
阿尔弗雷德似乎不太喜欢被情话这么撩拨羞辱，一改平日里放得开、大大咧咧的样子，此刻却害羞了起来，脸到脖子都泛着粉红，他像条鱼一样在王耀怀里扭动着。滑腻的润滑液让王耀的手指轻松地入侵紧致又狭窄的甬道，粘腻的液体润滑着脆弱的内壁，使得阿尔弗雷德肩膀泛起颤抖，快感想必为他的后背带去被一根根毛笔扫过般的瘙痒。王耀游刃有余地再伸进一根手指，阿尔弗雷德后面的小口熟稔地吞吐异物的出入，然而随着抽插的加速，肌肉却收缩得越来越近，像是不舍得让王耀的手指离开，将他的手指包裹得一丝不漏。  
“万尼亚、可、可以了……”阿尔弗雷德回头，气息不稳地吐出几个单词。王耀清晰地从阿尔弗雷德委屈的侧脸上看出，他湛蓝的左眼已然布上一层朦胧的水雾，下身刺激带来源源不断的电流单方面输入阿尔弗雷德的神经，刺激他沁出更多生理性的泪水。

青涩清纯的脸蛋，配上肉欲饱满的身材和情色内衣，阿尔弗雷德在遇到伊万之前，也是依仗着自己的美貌和魅力，这么随便地主动勾搭男人、让他们深陷其中吗？也会让他们梳理那顺滑的金发、亲吻那柔软的嘴唇、抚摸紧实光滑的皮肤，享用下面那张销魂贪婪的小嘴……还是说伊万是那个独占阿尔弗雷德，并把他身体由青涩开发成如此淫荡的男人。  
王耀感受到一阵疼痛，回过神来发现自己快要把下唇咬破了，他不知道以上两种说辞哪种让他感到更为愤怒。他正在扩张的手指用上了力气，按压摸索着阿尔弗雷德高热的后穴，引得怀里的身体不断颤抖。  
“万尼亚……我们不去床上做吗？”阿尔弗雷德艰难地转身，坚硬的大理石洗手台怕是硌的他大腿都留下红痕。

万尼亚，又是万尼亚，该死的万尼亚、伊万、伊万·布拉金斯基。

王耀突然一阵怒火中烧，他将早就深入的手指抽出，猝不及防地让阿尔弗雷德的后穴感到一阵空虚。下一刻，还未等阿尔法弗雷德反应过来，他就被摁在安着落地镜的墙壁上。王耀狠狠地把自己的阴茎插至最深。  
猛地一下子抽插了十来下，阿尔弗雷德支撑在冰冷的镜面上，手指徒劳地攀附在光滑的镜面。他喘着粗气，把镜子都弄得雾蒙蒙的，因为被王耀过度地索取着而抽搐瘫软下来，止不住地直往地上滑落。王耀的双臂捞住他的腰站稳，手掌再滑到阿尔弗雷德的大腿，把因快感而合拢的双腿再一次粗暴地分开。  
“爽吧？想不想再要更多？”王耀把头埋在阿尔弗雷德的颈窝，含住阿尔弗雷德的耳垂，又恶劣地用双手轻扯阿尔弗雷德立起的乳尖。  
“想更爽的话你就自己把屁股抬起来、没错，就是这样。”王耀命令道。  
阿尔弗雷德乖巧地照做了，尽管腰腹早就酸软无力，他还是听话地根据王耀的意思使自己的腰尽可能地往下压，把他最软弱的器官更加一览无遗地任王耀享用。  
“万、万尼亚……你故意的……我……”可惜阿尔弗雷德天真地信了王耀的话，在他改变了腰的幅度后，王耀却放慢了动作，一点点地折磨着阿尔弗雷德按捺不住的身体。

“阿尔弗雷德，你好好看着镜子里我的样子。”  
王耀盯着镜子中阿尔弗雷德的脸，极尽耐心的循循善诱道，像一位尽职尽责的老师对着顽劣的学生一般。  
阿尔弗雷德应声看向镜子，疑惑的皱起眉。  
“你再看一眼，我是谁。”舔舐着阿尔弗雷德颈侧滑落的汗水，王耀又对着他的耳廓吹去轻微的气流，极尽温柔又极尽残忍地向他重复这句话。他改变了挺入的频率，故意不去迎合阿尔弗雷德体内正渴望着撞击的那点，不乖的孩子需要一点惩罚，不是吗？  
他能看到染上雾气的镜面上，倒映着阿尔弗雷德困惑不解、情欲和渴望交缠的表情，因甬道的空虚得不到满足而一副快要哭出来的样子。于是他大发慈悲地挺入，性器重重地砸在阿尔弗雷德最敏感的那点上。  
“我在看……呃、啊——！万尼亚……求你了，对，就是那里，再用力一点！啊……”  
“你看清楚，在操你的人是谁！”王耀冷冷道。

伊万·布拉金斯基已经死了，是被你亲手杀死的。能留在你身边的人只剩下我。  
对，只有我……

“你是、伊万……我的、我最爱的万尼亚……”阿尔弗雷德机械性地重复着喊他眼前人的名字。  
一个强烈的念头迷失了王耀的心志，他想跨越所有的界限阻拦，用蛮力把像封锁案件现场的黄色胶带撕毁，找到那个蜷缩在壳内逃避现实的金发男孩，只为了告诉他，我的名字是王耀。

在操你的人，他不是伊万，是王耀。

“不对，你再认真看，说，我到底是谁！”王耀的手指插入阿尔弗雷德的发丝之间，又带上力度地揪住，拉扯头皮的痛感让阿尔弗雷德哭叫出声，但又被下身骤然猛烈起来的插入顶弄撞的破碎。  
“你是万尼亚啊……嗯嗯、啊——啊、嗯哈……”

上一秒还在狂怒，下一秒王耀又露出甜蜜痴狂的笑，琥珀色的眼眸染上殷红。情欲仍旧火热，炙烤着他残存的理智，驱使他更深、更凶狠地顶撞着阿尔弗雷德的躯体。但他清楚内心有一块地方开始冰冷、崩损破碎，臣服于不可名状的敌人。一个即使素未谋面、已经被杀害，他也根本无法与之匹敌的敌人。  
他禁锢着阿尔弗雷德的双臂，把那修长的臂膀当作工具一样拉起，让阿尔弗雷德身躯只能不安地在空气中摇摆，像随意挂在梁上、摇摇欲坠的风铃。  
王耀知道自己疯了。  
自己患上了某种臆想症，嫉妒、仇恨、爱慕和占有欲扭曲了他的心志。但他为了阿尔弗雷德的爱早就没救了，那是刻入骨髓的痴迷，药石罔效。如若真的有神明此刻在倾听，请不要怪罪……是爱让他疯狂。他们早该知道，阿尔弗雷德就是他的毒瘾、他的解药，余生都要服用依赖以生存，即使他们的羁绊昙花一现、终究转瞬即逝。  
在这个昏暗的、狭小的盥洗室，却像是身处极乐的狭小天堂，是专属于他和阿尔弗雷德的，他不允许有另外一个人的染指。王耀把手指伸进阿尔弗雷德高热的口腔，搅动着他还在躲闪的舌尖，刺激口腔内壁敏感点，让阿尔弗雷德发出了更为含糊、动听的呻吟。  
对……就是这样，只要他不能发出声音，就不用听到那个令人厌恶的名字了。

不知是因为痛苦还是情欲的泪水，顺着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊滑落，在王耀内心烫出一个洞来。黑暗欲望不断的沸腾，让他的嘴角勾起一个诡异的弧度。  
他又一次看清楚镜面中的自己，黑发散开，铺在阿尔弗雷德的身上。这次是丑陋、狰狞，比起上次，更像是披着人皮的走兽在模仿人类，捏造出一个四不像的怪物诱骗他人，被他诱骗的是阿尔弗雷德。他已经尽心尽力地满足阿尔弗雷德的渴望，可是……  
阿尔弗雷德，你为什么要哭？

你是爱着伊万，爱着“我”的不是吗？而我也是如此的爱着你，怎么会哭呢？  
我爱你，你爱“我”……“我”爱你，你也爱我…………  
我们在有限的人生中，只拥有彼此不好吗？

王耀选择把目光转移到镜中的阿尔弗雷德上，想用他棕色的眼睛吸走阿尔弗雷德的一切，他发出喑哑呻吟的唇、他布满针孔与勒痕的手、他在承受侵犯的身躯、他柔软又亮眼的金发、他健壮有力的双腿、他流出清液的阴茎……还有他迷离的蓝眼睛。王耀着魔地搂着阿尔弗雷德，一下又一下撞击身下人的柔弱，他还觉得不够、远远不够。  
他要阿尔弗雷德能记住他王耀得更多，哪怕仅仅是身体上短暂的欢愉。  
几乎被操到全身都贴在镜面上，阿尔弗雷德被王耀操射了，发出一声甜蜜而又痛快的呻吟后，他的精液撒在镜面上，就像是一条白色缎带。王耀感受到阿尔弗雷德到了高潮，他的小腹一前一后地抽搐，火热的后穴绞得王耀闷哼一声，也一同被快感带向了极乐的终点。  
在极致的一刻，他紧紧地再一次抱着阿尔弗雷德，与阿尔弗雷德瘫软的身体倒在地上，毫无间隙地贴合，就像他们的身体是为对方而设。  
王耀把金发年轻人高潮后虚软痉挛的身体安置在浴缸，往温水中加入沐浴液，搅出白色的奶泡，是他最喜欢的那个味道和牌子。  
阿尔弗雷德闭着双眼，脑袋歪斜着倚在墙壁，修长结实的双腿还虚挂在浴缸边，长筒玻璃丝袜因被水浸透、沾染白浊而紧贴在肌肉和关节上，闪着光泽。王耀趴下了身子，跪在浴缸边，爱不释手地抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的双腿，感知丝袜筒边上钩花粗粝的触感，手指陷入大腿内侧光滑的脂肪。  
阿尔弗雷德总归也是个成年的男性，他的脚撑在女款吊带袜里有些过于大了，然而这种性别错乱的疯狂美感让王耀感到窒息——那双脚就像包裹在白纱里的、一对雪白的鸽子。  
王耀掀起那层蝉翼般闪闪发亮的面料，缓慢地脱下，展露出肉体最原始的模样。阿尔弗雷德的脸颊和关节处都被氤氲热气熏的泛红，像草莓味的奶油，他的恋人总能带来意外的惊喜。  
他深情而又诡谲地注视着阿尔弗雷德，那如神明之手雕塑出的英俊五官和健美躯体，他的赫马佛洛狄忒斯，为他堕入深渊的路西法。他捧起阿尔弗雷德的足踝，虔诚地亲吻那些圆润饱满的趾头，嘴里默念着：  
“我的……阿尔弗雷德，你是我的……”  
“伊万……？”  
阿尔弗雷德从情欲的蒸熏中苏醒过来，被水汽湿濡的蓝眼睛里一闪而过恐惧、陌生和困惑，似曾相识。  
“怎么了，阿尔弗？”  
王耀轻柔地回应着，从丰盈温暖的泡沫中抬起阿尔弗雷德的手臂，用海绵为他仔细擦洗。阿尔弗雷德为这触感又紧闭上了眼睛，仰头靠在浴缸的墙壁上，把身体信赖地交给王耀。  
“你最近都不喊我弗雷德卡了，伊万，可我还乖乖听话喊你万尼亚的。”

擦洗的动作停顿了一下，但王耀含笑地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼后依然温柔地为他清洁。他又继续把手伸向阿尔弗雷德的胸部，乳白色的泡沫裹住那片富有弹性的肌肤，触感细腻。  
“那就如你所愿，弗雷德卡……你想让我怎么叫你都可以，你也可以用任意喜欢的名字呼唤我。”

区区一个名字的问题。  
在你眼里我是谁并不重要。

“嗯…哈、…啊啊……万尼亚……”身体还很敏感的阿尔弗雷德又再次陷入欲海，他顺从地继续接受王耀给予的抚慰。

我会彻底变成你爱着的模样，永远也离不开我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柠檬车，很酸，酸死了


	7. Chapter 7

The Fourth Course（Ⅱ）

阿尔弗雷德带着夏日潮热的吐息，喷洒在王耀的耳畔。

“我穿上它，只为了让你把它脱下……万尼亚……”

他的话如塞壬的歌声，下半身着透肉的吊带袜，将蜜色的大腿肌肤刻画出鲜明细致的分界线，又沿着曲线一路顺下去……王耀实在难以抵挡从听觉、视觉，还有触觉综合带来的三重冲击。  
同样在纽约、也同样是在这个街区……为什么我没能提前半年遇到阿尔弗雷德。王耀勾着阿尔弗雷德的脖颈，用他纯熟精湛的吻技搅拌彼此的舌头，拉出一根又一根晶莹又易逝的银丝。

“润滑剂在洗手间。”  
阿尔弗雷德含糊地说完，他俩便以有些好笑的姿势纠缠着、亲吻着，总算是蹒跚到了洗手间。期间他们差些撞倒了那棵圣诞树，还险被地上的酒瓶绊倒。王耀上身穿着的外套也被扒下来，堪堪地缠绕在手臂上。  
与王耀身上还残留的衣物比，阿尔弗雷德就显得有些可怜了，他全身上下被脱得仅剩一条内裤和吊带袜，上半身早就干干净净。他不满恋人的衣服完好，用修长的手臂扯开王耀的外套。他从王耀的脖颈开始亲起，舌尖沿着锁骨舔到王耀的衬衫扣子，炫技般地半咬半卷把心脏到肚脐的纽扣一一解开。王耀的手指按摩阿尔弗雷德的头皮，感受着他被阿尔弗雷德一头的金毛的磨蹭。就像他以前养的拉布拉多，热情地扑在自己怀里。  
终于，阿尔弗雷德如愿以偿地把王耀的上衣脱完，王耀的外套和衬衫都让阿尔弗雷德扔在地上，还算宽敞的卫生间地面散落着凌乱的衣物。王耀看到，偌大的镜子前，有两具赤裸交缠的肉体。

不堪入目。王耀厌恶地看着镜中的自己，还有喊他叫伊万的阿尔弗雷德。  
但王耀不在乎，就当自己是醉了吧……他确实有些喝醉了，不然他不该如此失去理智的陷进去。

尽管阿尔弗雷德已经被他亲得迷迷糊糊，可他依然执着地跪坐在洗手间的落地镜旁翻箱倒柜，把里头的古龙水、爽肤水等瓶瓶罐罐烂七八糟地堆在地板的衣服上，最终在里头找出瓶所剩无几的润滑液。  
“看来下次我们要买瓶新的。”阿尔弗雷德像是找到宝物一样把润滑液递给王耀，眼里闪着期待得到恋人夸奖的光。

王耀拿到了想要的东西，便从背后抱紧了阿尔弗雷德，自己早已坚挺的灼热抵住他的股缝，蕾丝布料的粗糙触感令他更为兴奋了。但还没到时候，他告诫自己，要忍耐住即刻插入的肉欲。这场浪漫的性爱不应以暴力收场，他要让阿尔弗雷德像甜美的果实一样供自己采摘。  
王耀的手爱抚着阿尔弗雷德的臀肉，手掌心覆在包裹着他性器的蕾丝面料上，给予揉捏，一阵湿意染透他的指尖；另一只手则是灵活又熟练地解开了四根纤细吊带的夹子，把蕾丝内裤缓缓缓褪下，任由它挂在阿尔弗雷德的脚踝处。  
“阿尔弗……你从什么时候就开始这么淫荡了？我还没有怎么碰你呢，就一副马上要高潮的表情……”  
阿尔弗雷德似乎不太喜欢被情话这么撩拨羞辱，一改平日里放得开、大大咧咧的样子，此刻却害羞了起来，脸到脖子都泛着粉红，他像条鱼一样在王耀怀里扭动着。滑腻的润滑液让王耀的手指轻松地入侵紧致又狭窄的甬道，粘腻的液体润滑着脆弱的内壁，使得阿尔弗雷德肩膀泛起颤抖，快感想必为他的后背带去被一根根毛笔扫过般的瘙痒。王耀游刃有余地再伸进一根手指，阿尔弗雷德后面的小口熟稔地吞吐异物的出入，然而随着抽插的加速，肌肉却收缩得越来越近，像是不舍得让王耀的手指离开，将他的手指包裹得一丝不漏。  
“万尼亚、可、可以了……”阿尔弗雷德回头，气息不稳地吐出几个单词。王耀清晰地从阿尔弗雷德委屈的侧脸上看出，他湛蓝的左眼已然布上一层朦胧的水雾，下身刺激带来源源不断的电流单方面输入阿尔弗雷德的神经，刺激他沁出更多生理性的泪水。

青涩清纯的脸蛋，配上肉欲饱满的身材和情色内衣，阿尔弗雷德在遇到伊万之前，也是依仗着自己的美貌和魅力，这么随便地主动勾搭男人、让他们深陷其中吗？也会让他们梳理那顺滑的金发、亲吻那柔软的嘴唇、抚摸紧实光滑的皮肤，享用下面那张销魂贪婪的小嘴……还是说伊万是那个独占阿尔弗雷德，并把他身体由青涩开发成如此淫荡的男人。  
王耀感受到一阵疼痛，回过神来发现自己快要把下唇咬破了，他不知道以上两种说辞哪种让他感到更为愤怒。他正在扩张的手指用上了力气，按压摸索着阿尔弗雷德高热的后穴，引得怀里的身体不断颤抖。  
“万尼亚……我们不去床上做吗？”阿尔弗雷德艰难地转身，坚硬的大理石洗手台怕是硌的他大腿都留下红痕。

万尼亚，又是万尼亚，该死的万尼亚、伊万、伊万·布拉金斯基。

王耀突然一阵怒火中烧，他将早就深入的手指抽出，猝不及防地让阿尔弗雷德的后穴感到一阵空虚。下一刻，还未等阿尔法弗雷德反应过来，他就被摁在安着落地镜的墙壁上。王耀狠狠地把自己的阴茎插至最深。  
猛地一下子抽插了十来下，阿尔弗雷德支撑在冰冷的镜面上，手指徒劳地攀附在光滑的镜面。他喘着粗气，把镜子都弄得雾蒙蒙的，因为被王耀过度地索取着而抽搐瘫软下来，止不住地直往地上滑落。王耀的双臂捞住他的腰站稳，手掌再滑到阿尔弗雷德的大腿，把因快感而合拢的双腿再一次粗暴地分开。  
“爽吧？想不想再要更多？”王耀把头埋在阿尔弗雷德的颈窝，含住阿尔弗雷德的耳垂，又恶劣地用双手轻扯阿尔弗雷德立起的乳尖。  
“想更爽的话你就自己把屁股抬起来、没错，就是这样。”王耀命令道。  
阿尔弗雷德乖巧地照做了，尽管腰腹早就酸软无力，他还是听话地根据王耀的意思使自己的腰尽可能地往下压，把他最软弱的器官更加一览无遗地任王耀享用。  
“万、万尼亚……你故意的……我……”可惜阿尔弗雷德天真地信了王耀的话，在他改变了腰的幅度后，王耀却放慢了动作，一点点地折磨着阿尔弗雷德按捺不住的身体。

“阿尔弗雷德，你好好看着镜子里我的样子。”  
王耀盯着镜子中阿尔弗雷德的脸，极尽耐心的循循善诱道，像一位尽职尽责的老师对着顽劣的学生一般。  
阿尔弗雷德应声看向镜子，疑惑的皱起眉。  
“你再看一眼，我是谁。”舔舐着阿尔弗雷德颈侧滑落的汗水，王耀又对着他的耳廓吹去轻微的气流，极尽温柔又极尽残忍地向他重复这句话。他改变了挺入的频率，故意不去迎合阿尔弗雷德体内正渴望着撞击的那点，不乖的孩子需要一点惩罚，不是吗？  
他能看到染上雾气的镜面上，倒映着阿尔弗雷德困惑不解、情欲和渴望交缠的表情，因甬道的空虚得不到满足而一副快要哭出来的样子。于是他大发慈悲地挺入，性器重重地砸在阿尔弗雷德最敏感的那点上。  
“我在看……呃、啊——！万尼亚……求你了，对，就是那里，再用力一点！啊……”  
“你看清楚，在操你的人是谁！”王耀冷冷道。

伊万·布拉金斯基已经死了，是被你亲手杀死的。能留在你身边的人只剩下我。  
对，只有我……

“你是、伊万……我的、我最爱的万尼亚……”阿尔弗雷德机械性地重复着喊他眼前人的名字。  
一个强烈的念头迷失了王耀的心志，他想跨越所有的界限阻拦，用蛮力把像封锁案件现场的黄色胶带撕毁，找到那个蜷缩在壳内逃避现实的金发男孩，只为了告诉他，我的名字是王耀。

在操你的人，他不是伊万，是王耀。

“不对，你再认真看，说，我到底是谁！”王耀的手指插入阿尔弗雷德的发丝之间，又带上力度地揪住，拉扯头皮的痛感让阿尔弗雷德哭叫出声，但又被下身骤然猛烈起来的插入顶弄撞的破碎。  
“你是万尼亚啊……嗯嗯、啊——啊、嗯哈……”

上一秒还在狂怒，下一秒王耀又露出甜蜜痴狂的笑，琥珀色的眼眸染上殷红。情欲仍旧火热，炙烤着他残存的理智，驱使他更深、更凶狠地顶撞着阿尔弗雷德的躯体。但他清楚内心有一块地方开始冰冷、崩损破碎，臣服于不可名状的敌人。一个即使素未谋面、已经被杀害，他也根本无法与之匹敌的敌人。  
他禁锢着阿尔弗雷德的双臂，把那修长的臂膀当作工具一样拉起，让阿尔弗雷德身躯只能不安地在空气中摇摆，像随意挂在梁上、摇摇欲坠的风铃。  
王耀知道自己疯了。  
自己患上了某种臆想症，嫉妒、仇恨、爱慕和占有欲扭曲了他的心志。但他为了阿尔弗雷德的爱早就没救了，那是刻入骨髓的痴迷，药石罔效。如若真的有神明此刻在倾听，请不要怪罪……是爱让他疯狂。他们早该知道，阿尔弗雷德就是他的毒瘾、他的解药，余生都要服用依赖以生存，即使他们的羁绊昙花一现、终究转瞬即逝。  
在这个昏暗的、狭小的盥洗室，却像是身处极乐的狭小天堂，是专属于他和阿尔弗雷德的，他不允许有另外一个人的染指。王耀把手指伸进阿尔弗雷德高热的口腔，搅动着他还在躲闪的舌尖，刺激口腔内壁敏感点，让阿尔弗雷德发出了更为含糊、动听的呻吟。  
对……就是这样，只要他不能发出声音，就不用听到那个令人厌恶的名字了。

不知是因为痛苦还是情欲的泪水，顺着阿尔弗雷德的脸颊滑落，在王耀内心烫出一个洞来。黑暗欲望不断的沸腾，让他的嘴角勾起一个诡异的弧度。  
他又一次看清楚镜面中的自己，黑发散开，铺在阿尔弗雷德的身上。这次是丑陋、狰狞，比起上次，更像是披着人皮的走兽在模仿人类，捏造出一个四不像的怪物诱骗他人，被他诱骗的是阿尔弗雷德。他已经尽心尽力地满足阿尔弗雷德的渴望，可是……  
阿尔弗雷德，你为什么要哭？

你是爱着伊万，爱着“我”的不是吗？而我也是如此的爱着你，怎么会哭呢？  
我爱你，你爱“我”……“我”爱你，你也爱我…………  
我们在有限的人生中，只拥有彼此不好吗？

王耀选择把目光转移到镜中的阿尔弗雷德上，想用他棕色的眼睛吸走阿尔弗雷德的一切，他发出喑哑呻吟的唇、他布满针孔与勒痕的手、他在承受侵犯的身躯、他柔软又亮眼的金发、他健壮有力的双腿、他流出清液的阴茎……还有他迷离的蓝眼睛。王耀着魔地搂着阿尔弗雷德，一下又一下撞击身下人的柔弱，他还觉得不够、远远不够。  
他要阿尔弗雷德能记住他王耀得更多，哪怕仅仅是身体上短暂的欢愉。  
几乎被操到全身都贴在镜面上，阿尔弗雷德被王耀操射了，发出一声甜蜜而又痛快的呻吟后，他的精液撒在镜面上，就像是一条白色缎带。王耀感受到阿尔弗雷德到了高潮，他的小腹一前一后地抽搐，火热的后穴绞得王耀闷哼一声，也一同被快感带向了极乐的终点。  
在极致的一刻，他紧紧地再一次抱着阿尔弗雷德，与阿尔弗雷德瘫软的身体倒在地上，毫无间隙地贴合，就像他们的身体是为对方而设。  
王耀把金发年轻人高潮后虚软痉挛的身体安置在浴缸，往温水中加入沐浴液，搅出白色的奶泡，是他最喜欢的那个味道和牌子。  
阿尔弗雷德闭着双眼，脑袋歪斜着倚在墙壁，修长结实的双腿还虚挂在浴缸边，长筒玻璃丝袜因被水浸透、沾染白浊而紧贴在肌肉和关节上，闪着光泽。王耀趴下了身子，跪在浴缸边，爱不释手地抚摸着阿尔弗雷德的双腿，感知丝袜筒边上钩花粗粝的触感，手指陷入大腿内侧光滑的脂肪。  
阿尔弗雷德总归也是个成年的男性，他的脚撑在女款吊带袜里有些过于大了，然而这种性别错乱的疯狂美感让王耀感到窒息——那双脚就像包裹在白纱里的、一对雪白的鸽子。  
王耀掀起那层蝉翼般闪闪发亮的面料，缓慢地脱下，展露出肉体最原始的模样。阿尔弗雷德的脸颊和关节处都被氤氲热气熏的泛红，像草莓味的奶油，他的恋人总能带来意外的惊喜。  
他深情而又诡谲地注视着阿尔弗雷德，那如神明之手雕塑出的英俊五官和健美躯体，他的赫马佛洛狄忒斯，为他堕入深渊的路西法。他捧起阿尔弗雷德的足踝，虔诚地亲吻那些圆润饱满的趾头，嘴里默念着：  
“我的……阿尔弗雷德，你是我的……”  
“伊万……？”  
阿尔弗雷德从情欲的蒸熏中苏醒过来，被水汽湿濡的蓝眼睛里一闪而过恐惧、陌生和困惑，似曾相识。  
“怎么了，阿尔弗？”  
王耀轻柔地回应着，从丰盈温暖的泡沫中抬起阿尔弗雷德的手臂，用海绵为他仔细擦洗。阿尔弗雷德为这触感又紧闭上了眼睛，仰头靠在浴缸的墙壁上，把身体信赖地交给王耀。  
“你最近都不喊我弗雷德卡了，伊万，可我还乖乖听话喊你万尼亚的。”

擦洗的动作停顿了一下，但王耀含笑地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼后依然温柔地为他清洁。他又继续把手伸向阿尔弗雷德的胸部，乳白色的泡沫裹住那片富有弹性的肌肤，触感细腻。  
“那就如你所愿，弗雷德卡……你想让我怎么叫你都可以，你也可以用任意喜欢的名字呼唤我。”

区区一个名字的问题。  
在你眼里我是谁并不重要。

“嗯…哈、…啊啊……万尼亚……”身体还很敏感的阿尔弗雷德又再次陷入欲海，他顺从地继续接受王耀给予的抚慰。

我会彻底变成你爱着的模样，永远也离不开我。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柠檬车，很酸，酸死了


End file.
